Future Vacation
by Son Emily
Summary: Instead of a nice family Vacation, Mirai Trunks and Emily are sent to a timeline ten years from his timeline, where the androids still terrorized Earth...
1. Chapter 1

Future Vacation Chapter 1

The Invitation

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

As the sun rose on a chill Saturday morning a certain blonde demi saiyan was sleeping away when her bedroom door crept open. Ten year old Goten slowly made his way over to his sisters bed and looked up at the shelf above her, where the capsule of her Gravity Room lay. Looking at her sleeping form, he slowly climbed up the side of her bed and prepared to reach out and grab the capsule. Suddenly Emily moved in her sleep, knocking poor Goten crashing on top of her. Darting up, Emily's vision focused on her brother.

"Goten! What are you doing in here!" She demanded glaring at him, flashing a son grin, Goten grabbed the capsule.

"Want to borrow this. Bye!" He declared as he took off out the room, Emily growled as she rubbed her shoulder and looked at the clock. It was 9.30, she groaned as she pulled herself out the bed and went the bathroom to take a shower. She had just finished her second school term and was now off for a week. After doing all her homework the night before, her main problem was that her fiancé had gone off to visit his family for a bit. After getting changed, she slowly made her way downstairs, bumping into Gohan along the way as she went into the kitchen.

"Morning Gohan." She yawned.

"Good morning Emily, how come your up so early? It's Saturday." Gohan asked, Emily nodded at this.

"Tell me about it, I got an unwanted wake up call from Goten." She muttered, Gohan winced at this.

"Ouch! Catch you later then." He said as he made his way outside. Sauntering into the kitchen, Emily grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice, Goku looked up from his stack of pancakes whilst ChiChi looked up from her knitting and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning honey how come your up early?" ChiChi asked.

"Had things to do." Emily muttered, not wanting to repeat herself.

"What do you have planned for this morning?" Goku asked.

"Did homework last night and since Trunks is away, absolutely nothing. Why?" Emily asked looking at her father.

"Wanna spar?" Goku asked grinning now.

"Alright then. Hey mom, what are you knitting?" Emily asked looking at her mother who smirked.

"I'm knitting little clothes for when you and Trunks have a baby." She declared, Emily groaned at this.

"Mom! I'm only 17. I plan to finish school and get married first before I even plan on having children." She cried. Later on that day, Emily and Goku had their spar, sensing them going so high, Vegeta turned up and soon Emily was watching Vegeta and Goku fight whilst she was taking a rest.

"Aw, I was hoping you would be fighting." A voice moaned, she spun around to see her fiancé, Mirai Trunks standing there grinning.

"Hey! When did you get back?" She cried, going over and pulling him into a kiss, Mirai Trunks smirked at her, when they broke apart.

"I only just came back. I came to ask you something." He said.

"What's wrong. Is something up?" Emily asked.

"No, I've been asked on a family vacation and I was wondering if you wanted to come and actually meet my side of the family." Mirai Trunks suggested, Emily grinned at this and looked up at the lightning speed duel.

"Hey dad, is it ok if I go?" She asked, suddenly Goku appeared at her side after kicking Vegeta in the stomach.

"Alright with me, but go ask your mom." He said then disappeared as he went back to dodging Vegeta's blows again.

"Come on, let's go. Oh just to warn you, mom's knitting for our future child again." Emily said, sweatdropping.

"What? Doesn't she realise that your just still a kid? No offence." He sighed, adding the last bit quickly.

"None taken, your right. And no I guess she doesn't care as long as she gets a grandchild." Emily replied as the two made their way inside. ChiChi looked up from her knitting when they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Trunks." She greeted the saiyan prince.

"Hey." He replied, turning to his fiancée.

"Uh mom, can I ask you something?" Emily started, ChiChi jumped up, her eyes flashing with excitement.

"What is it honey? Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"Mom! No… I wanted to ask if I can go on vacation with Trunks in his timeline." Emily muttered, glowing red now, ChiChi backed down.

"Oh right. Well, it's ok then." She sighed, but didn't hide the disappointment in her voice, Emily nodded her thanks and took off upstairs before her anger could get to her, which was something she couldn't afford to do, with Mirai Trunks following her.

"I don't believe her, I'm just a kid myself!" She yelled as soon as she was in the safety of her own room.

"Hey, relax. She's just excited for the day she becomes a grandmother. I know, she goes over the top sometimes but I'm pretty sure my mom would be the same when and if we had children." Mirai Trunks sighed. Emily sighed and turned to him.

"You know, I had some news of my own." She said, Mirai Trunks frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, to his surprise, she broke into a grin.

"I am. I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday." She said, Mirai Trunks widened his eyes at this.

"You are? Oh wow, I'm gonna be a dad." He cried.

"Let's wait till after the vacation to tell my parents, I don't want to go off in a bad mood when mom goes over the top ok?" She said beaming now.

"Alright, but be prepared to hear it from my mother when you tell her, I know she'll be just as excited." He warned laughing as he pulled her into a kiss. Later that day, Goku had finished his spar with Vegeta and since his daughter was leaving in two days, he suggested they go on picnic. Goten agreed, so did ChiChi, and even Gohan and Videl tagged along.

"So where about are you going?" Gohan asked when they settled down at the side of a river.

"A beach house. When I first came went back to the timeline, I wished for everyone back. But unfortunately, Goten doesn't exist, but everyone's going, including my Gohan. Again, since he never met Videl, she's not there." Mirai Trunks explained, Videl nodded sadly.

"This is gonna sound confusing." Emily moaned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's so confusing, it's just Goten and Videl missing." Gohan asked, staring at her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know it's not that confusing, it's just it sounds confusing, a world without a little brother and a future sister in law. And I suppose I'm not there either. Anyway, no matter who's there I'm sure I'll enjoy myself." She replied.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you will. I'll be there anyway, so you should behave yourself." Gohan said, smirking at her, Emily snorted at this.

"Uh huh, I'm sure future you is gonna know how to keep me in line since he's never been near me before and uh… I'm gonna let him." She replied sweetly, Gohan frowned at her.

"I'm sure instinct will kick in. No matter what timeline your in, your still his sister." He said firmly.

"Alright Gohan, please spare me the lectures." Emily groaned. Later on that night, before they got ready to go back, Goten had fallen asleep in Goku's arms, who was balancing his son and carrying the picnic basket. ChiChi was chatting away to Videl whilst Emily had somehow managed to wind Gohan up about something.

"Em, come on pack it in." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"No, I wanna see where this goes. Go on Gohan, how your future self gonna keep me in line? You do such a good job here." Emily demanded, glaring at her brother.

"I'm not saying don't act different, just don't embarrass yourself, or anyone here. Trunks is doing a really nice thing." Gohan pointed out.

"Gohan, I'm not a little kid, I think I know how to behave on holidays." She snapped, storming up to him.

"Yeah right, you really do a good job of that don't you." He sneered.

"Why you!" She screamed as she lunged at him.

"Emily!" Goku yelled, turning around, Emily had her hands wrapped around Gohan's neck as she flew towards the river. Gohan fisted her in the stomach, trying to get her off him. Mirai Trunks stared at the pair of them, not knowing what to do. Emily fell back, clutching her stomach, then brought her leg up to her brother and sent him flying towards the river. Gohan stopped just on the edge of it, but lost his balance and fell in.

"Oh my…" Videl gasped as she watched a soaking wet Gohan pull himself out of the river.

"Emily, apologise now!" ChiChi demanded, staring at her daughter.

"Why should I, it's his fault he ended up in the river." Emily snapped.

"If you don't apologise then your not going away on Monday." Goku said firmly, Emily turned around and stared at her father.

"But dad.." She protested, but Goku shook his head.

"No buts, apologise now, it is your fault he ended up in the river, you should know better than to fight at picnics." He said.

"He started it!" She cried.

"Emily, just apologise." Mirai Trunks said quietly.

"Fine, I'm sorry you fell in the river Gohan." Emily snapped.

_And I'm sorry your such a jerk._ She added telepathically, as she glared at her brother and stormed off.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I'll be fine." Gohan replied, staring after his sister.

"You should know not to provoke her Gohan, she's got a hidden power just like you. Your lucky we stopped her, she sometimes can't even control what she's doing." Goku sighed.

"I'll know in future." Gohan replied. The next day, Emily was in a foul mood still with Gohan, so Goku decided to try a new subject.

"So, are you ready for your trip?" He asked, it seemed to work, Emily brightened up at this.

"Yeah, finished cramming everything into a case." She laughed.

"Are you sure you can manage it dear? What if you have to travel far to this place?" ChiChi asked.

"Don't worry mom, it's a capsule case. I'll keep it in my pocket." Emily said solemnly. Everyone just chilled that day, Goku having several spars with his daughter, which she mithered him for. Before they knew it, it was the night before the trip, Emily and Mirai Trunks were settled down that night.

"I'm really looking forward to you seeing my mom. I think you'll get along great with her." He said.

"I'm sure I will Trunks. It'll be great to finally get to see your world, since you gave it up for me." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, let's sleep. Time travelling will take a bit out of you so your gonna need your strength. Night Em." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"Night Trunks." She mumbled as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Future Vacation Chapter 2

The Problem

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters

Claimer:I do own Emily

It was early the next morning and the lavender haired prince from the future was sitting in the Son's kitchen having a cup of coffee. He was the first one up out of the family of four, now that Gohan had left, and was starting to show how nervous he was of taking Emily back to his timeline. Before he knew it, Goku, ChiChi and Goten was up, yet the was still no sign of his fiancée, making his way up to their room, he noticed that their bed was empty.

"I'm in the bathroom Trunks, I'll be out in a few." A voice called, Mirai Trunks smirked, she must have sensed his ki, something she was getting really good at doing, even if he wasn't letting that much off.

"Alright, I'll see you down stairs then." He announced and left the room, ten minutes later the blonde demi saiyan entered the kitchen, wearing blue hipsters and a white top saying "warning – will kick you're a" which was her favourite top, and her white trainers.

"Morning everyone." She announced, going over to the fridge and pouring out a glass of milk.

"Hey, bout time you got up. I thought Trunks was going to have to drag you out the bathroom." Goten laughed, Emily glared at him.

"Trunks knew I wasn't going to take long, and believe me, I'd take longer if we weren't going anywhere today." She stated, as she propped herself up against a kitchen stool and let out a yawn.

"We'll be going in about an hour, if that's ok with you." Mirai Trunks said, Emily shrugged her shoulders and took a gulp of her drink.

"Hey, it's your time machine, we leave whenever you wanna leave." She replied, causing Mirai Trunks to smirk at her. An hour or so later they were both ready and Emily hugged her parents whilst Mirai Trunks uncapsuled his time machine and jumped in.

"It only sits one so I'm afraid your gonna have to sit on my lap." He stated, sitting down, Emily stared at him as she jumped up into the gap between his legs, then looked at all the buttons in awe.

"Why are you afraid? I'm not that heavy you know." She joked, laughing as she sat on his lap, Mirai Trunks frowned.

"Your right, your not, have you been losing weight?" He asked, Emily just shrugged her shoulders as the top closed over them, then turned back to see her parents waving at them.

"Bye Mom, bye dad! See you guys soon!" She yelled, Mirai Trunks winced as he'd forgotten to tell her one thing.

"Uh, once the top is closed, they can't hear you." He said.

"Oh right. Ok, fire up the engines then." She announced, grinning, Mirai Trunks just smirked as he hit a few buttons then the machine roared to life. Hovering in the air, they quickly disappeared and was suddenly surrounded by swirling colours.

"Uh oh." Mirai Trunks muttered, staring suddenly at the machine reading the ships data, Emily stared at him.

"What's uh oh? I don't like the sound of that!" She asked.

"Someone's changed the destination on this. And we've already started the journey, I can't alter it." Mirai Trunks sighed, pushing certain buttons helplessly, Emily suddenly panicked.

"What do you mean someone's changed the destination on this? Where are we going?" She demanded now, not liking this at all.

"Very far in the future. According to this it'll be ten years my time, which is thirty years your time. Oh man, this doesn't look good. just don't panic, I'll work something out. I know exactly what fuel this needs, I'm sure I'll be able to find it where were going." He said firmly.

"I hope so. We'll be stuck in the future. What could be worse." She sighed, what seemed like hours to the pair, a bright light suddenly appeared in front of the ship and Mirai Trunks placed his hands around Emily's waist.

"We're nearing the timeline. Hold on tight, it's not an easy landing." He warned, the light suddenly changed into what they recognised straight away as Earth's blue sky. Before they had a chance to look around where they where, the machine suddenly jerked as if something hit it.

"Tell me your landings are not like this." Emily yelled, as the machine suddenly fell to the ground.

"No, something's struck it, hold on." Mirai Trunks yelled back as they saw for the first time, Earth's green grass, then everything went black for the pair. Not far away two people looked up from their fight.

"Not again, what have they got this time?" The girl sighed as she looked at her brother, the boy shook his blonde hair.

"But they're no where near us, mom and dad wouldn't have let us spar here if they were near. I say we go check it out." He argued.

"Yeah, someone could be hurt. Let's go." The girl announced and took off to where they could see smoke. Touching down moments later, they gasped at what they saw.

"What is it? Why does it look so familiar?" The boy asked.

"Look, there's someone in there, lets get them out." The girl cried, before they could get near the time machine, another figure flew up to them.

"What are you two doing? Don't you know it's dangerous enough to use your top speed? They could be around here!" He demanded, the medium built man with raven black hair glared at the two kids.

"But uncle Gohan, they're hurt. And I recognise their machine, it looks like dad's." The boy protested, Gohan widened his eyes as he noticed the burning machine then nodded.

"Your right, let's see who's in it." He said, hitting the switch he remembered Bulma showing him when he was a boy and jumped back surprised, so did the kids.

"It is dad! And mom too. But it's not them, they must be from another timeline. What are they doing here?" The girl announced.

"I don't know Alex, but we'd better get them to safety. I sense the androids are now near. Come on, let's get out of here." Gohan replied, picking up Mirai Trunks's unconscious form, the boy picked up Emily's unconscious form who began to stir.

"Trunks? When did you dye your hair?" She mumbled, before closing her eyes again, the boy stared at her then his sister.

"What, you do look like dad. Come on." Alex snapped as she took off after Gohan, he sighed as he took off after them and the three arrived in Capsule Corp a while later, an ageing scientist was working in her lab, next to her was an younger blonde demi saiyan whilst her husband was working on a machine. Suddenly the three burst into the lab.

"Look what we found out in the dessert." Alex cried, the three of them looked up in shock as they came in with the two casualties.

"Oh my gosh, they're us!" M Emily cried jumping up.

"Quick you guys, put them down on those beds over there. Oh, the androids didn't see you did they?" Bulma gasped, jumping up herself.

"No, they were nowhere near us. I hate having to hide from them." The boy growled, M Trunks frowned.

"Now Jake, you know as well as the rest of us, we're no match for them. We stay safe for now and fight another day." He said firmly. The twins bowed their heads as Jake made his way over and placed Emily on a nearby bed whilst M Gohan placed Mirai Trunks on another bed.

"How hurt are they?" M Emily asked, grabbing some first aid supplied.

"Not that hurt, obviously they knew how to handle a crash landing, well Trunks did. I think just the collision knocked them out." Bulma sighed.

"Look, she's bleeding. I thought I saw a crack in the window of that machine." Alex declared, pointing at Emily, who had a small neat gash on the side of her head, Bulma grabbed a bandage and started wrapping it around the young girls head.

"Always with the head. They should come too soon, let's leave them to rest. The time machine can wait a while." She said, Jake suddenly snapped his head up at this.

"Time machine? That's the machine I saw, I remember seeing it from your plans." He cried, fishing out a capsule and passing it to his grandmother.

"Your right, it's badly damaged. We'll sort it out when they come too. Come on you guy's lets leave them to rest." Bulma said, undoing it to see the damaged machine then capsuling it back up.

"Yeah, let's continue our spar." Alex declared running out.

"No way, the androids are close, stay indoors." M Emily yelled.

"Aw, there's gotta be a way to defeat them!" Jake sighed, as they all left the pair to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Future Vacation Chapter 3

A New Future

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else mentioned.

A few hours passed and Mirai Trunks suddenly stirred. Sitting up, the whole room spun as he rubbed his head. He stared at the room, trying to take in where he was and why it looked so familiar then he noticed his fiancée lying on the bed next to him, still out cold.

"Emily. Wake up!" He hissed, shaking her. Emily flicked her eyes open and sat up, automatically clutching her head.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Your in Capsule Corp." A voice answered, they both turned in the direction of the voice to see an ageing Bulma, and next to her was Mirai Emily, in which the younger version gasped.

"Bulma?" She asked, Mirai Bulma smiled grimly.

"That's right. I take it your Emily and yes, this is the Emily in our timeline. Now I don't know where you two came from, but it's lucky the twins found you when they did because if they hadn't of, the androids would have." She said, walking over to them, Emily frowned at her.

"Dr Giro made more? And what twins?" She asked, Mirai Bulma looked at the youngster puzzled.

"What do you mean more? He's only made two, android 17 and 18. They're monsters, they've destroyed everyone. The only remaining few are my Trunks, Gohan, Emily, Jake and Alex, the twins." Mirai Bulma said.

"Jake and Alex? Who are they?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"They're mine and Trunk's children. Yes I know there's six years between us but when you're the only surviving people left, romance does happen. I take it you haven't had the twins yet." Mirai Emily spoke up.

"No… I'm pregnant though, maybe they're them." Emily mumbled, Bulma grinned at the young demi saiyan.

"Good for you. They probably are. Now, you've both suffered from your crash, maybe you should rest up for a few more hours." She said.

"No, thanks but we're ok. How bad is the ship?" Mirai Trunks said, getting off his bed, he wanted to get out of here as quick as he could, the last thing he wanted to go back to was the androids.

"Pretty bad shape. A stray ki blast must have hit it, or something hot, the machine was on fire when the twins found you. Why don't you come and have something to eat or drink. Have you heard of the androids yet?" Mirai Emily asked, staring at him.

"Uh, yeah we defeated them years ago. Well Emily wasn't with us then but yeah Gohan destroyed them ages ago." Mirai Trunks declared, Mirai Bulma smiled at this.

"Must have been really strong the Gohan in your timeline. We've tried everything here, super saiyan three doesn't have any effect on these androids. They're slowly wiping out the population. I just wish there was something we could do. Nobody should live like this." She sighed.

"I know. I did used to live in fear of the androids. I'm from the future of Emily's timeline, but we're engaged so I live there now. I came back to warn the others of the androids and they managed to destroy them. Then I came back years later and met Emily and things were just normal." Mirai Trunks said, Mirai Emily stared at him.

"Wow, you travelled from your time in a time machine to warn the others. That must have been a great achievement. And they were destroyed, must have had a knock on effect, they're impossible to defeat. They're somehow faster and stronger. Not even I can fight them. I really didn't want the twins to grow up in this but I didn't want the saiyan race to be wiped out. They make me so mad sometimes, I wish there was something I could do but like everyone else I'm helpless. My father would be ashamed to see me as a quitter." She growled, balling her hand up in a fist.

"Now don't talk like that. You'll find a way. Is the hyperbolic time chamber still around?" Emily asked, frowning at her older self, Mirai Trunks stared at his fiancée.

"No, it's not safe enough. They've destroyed the lookout, Kame, Popo, everyone's gone. We're all that's left. And Master Roshi, we heard he managed to get away before the androids paid him a visit. They know about us, it's like he's been spying on each and everyone of us, he knows more about us then we do. It's crazy." Mirai Emily replied, laughing bitterly, Emily turned to her fiancé and looked into his eyes.

"We've got to help them Trunks, we've got to do something." She said.

"Well, we're not going anywhere anytime soon, the time machine's bust remember? But you heard Emily, super saiyan three is no good here." He argued, Mirai Bulma smiled at this.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but your hurt at the moment. I'm sure it won't take long for me to fix your ship." She said. _So much for working on the time machine tonight. But they don't deserve to have this world as a conscience. _The ageing scientist though.

"Let's go upstairs and regroup with the others. Perhaps if you told us how you defeated the androids it might give us an idea on how to defeat them in our timeline. I really would like a more peaceful world for the twins." Mirai Emily suggested, everyone nodded and made their way upstairs. In the kitchen, Mirai Gohan was sitting at the table drinking coffee whilst Mirai Jake, Mirai Alex and Trunks was playing cards when the four walked in. everyone looked up to see the new guests and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Trunks and Emily. I think you have a pretty good idea who I am. These two are Jake and Alex, you and Trunks had kids in this timeline. Although as you've probably heard is like hell at the moment." Mirai Gohan said, growling at the last sentence.

"It's the androids all over again." Mirai Trunks mumbled, whilst Emily gave his hand a squeeze for support.

"We're going to help. Just too bad they destroyed the hyperbolic time chamber." She said, frowning around the table.

"What's they hyperbolic time chamber?" Mirai Alex said, looking at her father, Trunks just sighed a bit.

"It was a room that allows you to do a years worth of training in one day. These androids know all about us somehow, first thing they did was destroy it so we've got no chance of getting stronger without them knowing it. It's not even save to go outside sometimes." He said.

"So they're not even beatable in ssj3 huh? There's got to be a way to up a level. Hey Bulma do you still have any of Vegeta's gravity rooms left?" Emily asked, turning to the ageing scientist.

"Yes, just one of them. I've even changed it's wiring so it's now underground for when the androids are close. But they knocked the circuits the last time they were here and I've not been able to fix it." Bulma sighed.

"Hey maybe I can take a look. You gave me a portable gravity room in my timeline so I might be able to sort it out. If you don't mind." Emily suggested, the twins looked up at this.

"Sure, maybe you can find out what's wrong with it, I just can't put my finger on the problem. Jake and Alex are anxious to get the gravity room back, it's what they used to train up to ssj3 in the first place." Mirai Bulma replied, Emily just nodded at this.

"I don't get how these androids got so strong. We just weren't prepared for this. I really hope there is something that can be done, this world is just hell." Mirai Emily sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Another migraine?" Trunks asked, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I'm going to go rest up for a bit." Mirai Emily muttered as she left the room, Mirai Bulma stared after her.

"She's getting them really bad now isn't she? Unless we destroy the androids, I can't get the equipment I need to remove it. The slightest bit of pressure or anger she feels a migraine starts." She said.

"Remove what? What's wrong with her?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"She tried fighting the androids with her most powerful attack, the 'Destructo Bomb'. Only it backfired and hit her, luckily she knew how to deal with the attack if such a thing happened and it only knocked her out for several weeks. She started complaining of migraines and my mom scanned her brain to find a tumour in it. She's got cancer yet she doesn't let that get to her, she's still determined to find a way to beat the androids. Emily can't fight anymore. She'll train occasionally so that her muscles don't weaken up but she can't fight, not until her tumour gets removed. One more blow to the head can kill her." Trunks explained, also staring after his wife.

"That's terrible. I can't believe the bomb is capable of doing such a thing. I had no idea it was that dangerous." Emily gasped.

"Yeah, the energy that comes off the bomb is radioactive, that's why she's always so hesitant to use it in the first place. But if power is what it takes to defeat these androids, she figured she may have a shot. But they didn't even flinch at it. They only sent it back at her and now she's suffering everyday for it." Trunks sighed, balling his hand up into a fist.

"I really want to help now, there's got to be something that can be done." Emily growled, anger flashing through her eyes now.

"For starters Emily, your still hurt. You need to rest for a while. And secondly, there is nothing that can be done. Bulma is attempting to built a time machine to prevent this from happening, but it's hard gathering the materials when your hiding. Since all the training equipment is down, we've got nothing except ourselves to work with." Mirai Gohan said firmly.

"It's just a cut Gohan, I get them all the time, I'm fine. I'll see if I can fix Vegeta's gravity room then we can work out something then." Emily replied, running out the room, Mirai Gohan sighed.

"I miss that determination. Our Emily's just gave up. She's finally seeing that she can't do anything. Even if the gravity room does get fixed, do you think there'll be a chance Bulma?" He said, smiling a bit as he turned to her, Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, Vegeta's room goes up to I think three thousand times Earth's normal gravity, it's kinda like his grudge for Goku is paying off." She said, smirking a bit, Trunks nodded his head.

"Hm, I never thought I'd see the day were I'd be thanking Vegeta for hating Goku." He laughed.

"What are they talking about Jake?" Alex whispered to her brother, Jake shook his blonde hair as he shot his father a quizzical look.

"Dunno, the past probably." He muttered, Alex just nodded her head and sighed as she tried her best to make sense of the conversation, hoping that her past mother finally came up with a way to defeat the androids that have haunted them all their lives...


	4. Chapter 4

Future Vacation Chapter 4

A New Hope

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Everyone stared after Emily who disappeared through the door, Alex and Jake grinning to themselves as everyone took it they were communicating to each other telepathically.

"Do you really think the gravity room will make all the difference? So far, nothings working." Gohan asked.

"I hope so. We haven't had luck like this in years!" Bulma cried, rushing off after the young blonde, eager to help all she could, Mirai Trunks stared after his mother, smiling partially.

"I wouldn't know whether it would work or not since I don't know how strong these androids are. Gohan only needed to be an ascended saiyan to destroy them in Emily's timeline, but if you can't destroy them as a super saiyan three transformation then I underestimate the powers." He said.

"As long as we have the gravity room we can make ourselves powerful enough to stop the androids." Jake said standing up.

"Yeah, beats sitting around not able to do anything. Androids are not so close anymore, let's go spar." Alex announced, also standing up.

"Be careful you two, any energy signals and I want you straight back in understand?" Trunks sighed as the twins jogged out.

"Ok dad." They chorused in unison as they left the house.

"We can't afford to underestimate them anymore Trunks, I don't want to be losing anymore relatives. We've already lost so many people." Gohan said quietly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I know how you feel, I grew up in a world just like this, just be thankful you have so many around you, I grew up with you and then when you left it was only myself and my mother." Mirai Trunks said.

"That bad huh? Yeah, I suppose your right, come on let's go see if the girls need any help." Gohan laughed, making his way out, both Trunks's looked at each other before following the elder saiyan out. Finding the girls not far away, Emily had opened the gravitron and was now tinkering with some mechanics, whistling as she checked out the damage.

"Wow, this is messed up. The androids must be more powerful than the androids in my timeline. I wasn't there to fight them, but android 18 is still alive." She said, sliding out and grabbing a set of pliers.

"What? She's still alive? Why haven't you destroyed her?" Bulma gasped, Emily sighed as she spotted her fiancé, future brother and Trunks in the doorway, not knowing how to explain what she'd blurted out.

"Well, she turned good and married Krillen. I don't know the entire story but I know some creature called Cell turned up to absorb them and Gohan, when fighting Cell, freed 18. They'd both been absorbed by then. Then once Cell was destroyed, Krillen and 18 kinda got together and got married." She said, Bulma, Trunks and Gohan just stared at her in shock.

"Should you be telling them all this Em? Last thing they need is being confused over what happened in our timeline and what's happening here." Mirai Trunks asked uncertainly, Emily frowned.

"I'm sure they're not about to get confused over something they've been having to live with all their lives and besides, the androids have been terrorising this planet for years now, Cell came shortly after they arrived, he's not likely to be coming now right?" She said.

"Well, this timeline isn't the same as ours so how do you know he's not coming tens of years later instead of only the few in ours." Mirai Trunks argued, Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Now I'm confused." He muttered, Trunks nodded as he watched the couple in amusement, he and Mirai Emily where sometimes like that on her good days, she always enjoyed arguing with someone, and if not with him, she'd argue with Gohan.

"We destroyed the traces of Cell remember? Well you guy's did. Oh wait this is the future. I dunno I just can't sense him anywhere so I don't think he's gonna come." Emily sighed.

"Cell's an android too, you won't be able to sense him." Mirai Trunks said smirking at her, Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well at least if he does turn up then, they'll know a bit about him." She huffed, trying to end the argument now without admitting she'd lost.

"Ok honey whatever you say. Want any help?" He laughed.

"Hm, where's the nearest mechanic shop?" She asked.

"South City, but it's been completely annihilated." Gohan replied.

"Maybe I can find some stuff, it needs a whole section redoing, I can do it, but I need the parts. I'll instant transmit there and find some." She replied getting up, he looked at her funnily.

"You know dad's instant transmission technique?" He asked.

"Yep, he taught it to me not too long ago. Since in my timeline my school is so far away, I need it to get there and back. Anyone wanna come with me?" She asked, suddenly more footsteps could be heard.

"We'll go, although you know grandpa Goku's technique, you still have no idea how powerful these androids really are. Besides, technically your still hurt." Jake pointed out as the twins walked in, Emily groaned at the last bit.

"It's only a cut, I'm fine it's not going to stop me from doing things. It's nothing to worry about." She sighed.

"Actually, it's a head injury, which means we have to monitor movement for 24 hours. You learn a thing or two being around uncle Gohan." Alex said, grinning, Emily smirked at her future daughter.

"Alright, if you insist on tagging along not because of my health because it is fine." She said, the twins ran over and grabbed her shoulder.

"I'll stay behind, see how bad the time machine is." Mirai Trunks said, he didn't like the idea of rushing off to help this timelines problems with the androids, especially with them being stronger. And knowing his fiancée, she'd try and stick around long enough to take a swing at them herself, regardless of recovering from a horrendous crash.

"Ok, see you all later, the androids are somewhere else but as soon as they come so close to us, I'll instant transmit out." Emily said.

"Be careful you three, I want no more casualties." Bulma said, nodding, Jake, Alex and Emily disappeared, appearing moments later in the ruins of a burnt out city.

"Welcome to South City, population zero." Jake spat sarcastically earning a glare of his sister.

"Come on, I just hope there's something left of this mechanic store." Emily declared, running down the street. The twins looked around at the remains of tall buildings they barely recognised.

"Wonder what that used to be." Alex pondered, pointing to a wide building on their left.

"I think dad said it used to be a TV station. Apparently this was one of the first cities the androids attacked, so they displayed the warnings. Bit late but at least people in the other cities managed to get a head start running." Jake replied, floating towards the top window and glancing in, he was right, he could see dozens of broken computers, bits of destroyed phones and all the windows to the back of the building had been broken.

"I really hope we can destroy them, I can't believe the damage two things can make." Alex mumbled, joining her twin at the window, suddenly they heard a hiss, and it was then they remembered Emily.

"Hey you guy's come on! I found it but it's deep in debris." She half yelled half whispered. The twins quickly landed and ran towards her.

"Wow, so this is what they look like, I guess we gotta break a window." Jake said, looking at the remains of the mechanical store.

"Well, it's not like it's not damaged, what's an extra few broken windows gonna do." Alex added, running next to a large window.

"Try not to make so much noise, and be careful not to cut yourselves." Emily warned, earning a look off the twins before they both fisted into the same window completely destroying it. Emily just muttered something under her breath as they crept into the building.

"The roof could come down any minute so be careful what you touch." Jake said, looking around the room.

"What equipment are you most likely going to need?" Alex asked, looking at her past mother.

"Well I need to remake a section of the gravitron so the external and internal supplies which is wires, plugs, fuses and switches. And for the external a small but spacious shell box type thing. What they've done is broke the connection making the gravity work and powering the room up. If you just make it so that it comes on, it'll switch to high default crushing whoever's in the room. This way, rewiring and rebuilding it should make it as good as new. How longs it been broke?" Emily replied.

"A few years, bout three or four right Al?" Jake asked, looking at his sister who nodded.

"Yeah, our last encounter with the androids. Mom was testing something out in the gravity room and powered up a bit too much, the androids came so fast we didn't know what hit us. That's how she had to fight whilst dad and Uncle Gohan got us and Grandma Bulma out. And she got the tumour that day performing her bomb." She sighed, scrunching her face up.

"So what equipment would Bulma need to fix her?" Emily asked, looking at the twins thoughtfully, they glanced at each other before Jake produced a capsule opening it up to reveal blue prints.

"We made a copy so that if we came remotely close to somewhere like here, we could find parts ourselves. Grandma doesn't know of course, neither does anyone else. We want her better just as much as anyone else." He said, passing it to her, Emily took the blue prints and frowned.

"I'm sure you do, sounds like a terrible thing to happen. Well good news is, I'll be sure to find all of this for you, no doubt in this very store. But that bad news is that the androids are on their way so we only have time to collect the stuff for the gravity room. But don't worry I'll come back and get the stuff for your mom." Emily said briskly.

"What? How, we were so careful!" Alex cried, as Jake grabbed the plans off Emily and began collecting what she'd asked for earlier.

"You two levitating to that window for one, and breaking that window made noise. But I have an theory that it was mainly me giving off energy as I instant transmitted here. I'm giving off a strange aura and they're coming to check it out." She replied as they spent the next five minutes running around collecting everything. Suddenly they heard a crash outside.

"Where stuck here. If we go outside they'll be sure to sense us!" Jake hissed, Emily narrowed her eyes.

"You two, go and hide, take the stuff with you. I'll take on the androids and then you two go. Do you hear me?" She said firmly.

"What? It's suicide, they'll get you!" Alex yelled.

"I think finding a way to destroy them is more important right now." Emily shot back, Jake grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen, Dad tells us all the time how stubborn you are. There are no Dragonballs in this timeline which means there is no way to wish you back. I'm not chancing it, find another way." He said dangerously, Emily sighed.

"Your so much like Trunks it's scary. Alright, you guy's stay here and hide, I'll take on the androids. I'll deter them away from the store, you guys take off. If I feel myself get weak then I swear I'll instant transmit back. I won't do anything risky I promise." She said.

"This is very dangerous." Alex said.

"If you want this stuff back home in one piece then it's the only plan we have. Will you guy's just trust me for once?" Emily cried.

"Alright, let's do this Alex. Be careful." Jake said as he and his sister made their way to the back of the store. Emily sighed as she made her way through the window they originally came through. Standing not too far from the entrance, was android 18, just like she was in her timeline and what she guessed was android 17.

"Who are you?" Android 17 snapped.

"Your not from here are you?" Android 18 sneered.

"Yes, your right I'm not. Though you should still know me, my name is Emily I'm from 20 years in the past. And I'm going to help this timeline destroy you!" Emily yelled, taking out a capsule and uncapping it to reveal her sword and attaching it to her back.

"Another toy to play with how nice." Android 17 said smirking as he eyed her weapon, Emily snarled at them.

"Let's see who's the toy!" She declared, lunging at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Future Vacation Chapter 5

The Diversion

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Emily eyed the two androids carefully, working out the best way to keep them occupied long enough for Jake and Alex to escape, and long enough to keep her alive. She had a feeling she wasn't getting away as easy as she made out to be, but she had to get the stuff back to Capsule Corp.

"Are you just going to stare at us or are we going to see some action?" Android 18 sneered, Emily snapped out of her thoughts and smirked.

"Oh you'll se some action alright." She announced and lunged at them. Android 17 went to fist her in the stomach but was surprised to find that she phased out of sight and came out behind him to slam into his back. Out of the corner of her eyes, Emily could see both the twins creeping around the side, trying their best to sneak off. Transforming to super saiyan now, Emily caught the attention of both androids who lunged at her and began a lightning speed duel, two against one. The plan worked, Jake and Alex took to the air and was out of there before the androids even saw them.

Android 18 went for an uppercut, but Emily quickly disappeared and arrived under her only to get caught off guard by Android 17, which sent her flying back into the store she came from. Growling as she quickly got up and eyed her sword, making sure it wasn't broken, she quickly disappeared and appeared next to the androids, screaming as she burst into ascended saiyan stage, tiny bolts of electricity appearing in her aura. As she carried on her duel, Jake and Alex had arrived back to Capsule Corp in their fastest time and ran in, to find all the others gathered in the living room.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Mirai Trunks asked as they ran past them.

"Fighting the androids." Alex said briskly as they dropped the stuff.

"What? Is she insane?" Bulma cried.

"It was the only way we could get all this stuff back. We were against it too but she talked us into it. We've gotta go back." Jake said.

"What is she thinking? I'm coming with you." Mirai Trunks sighed, getting up and uncapsuling his sword.

"Me too, your going to need all the help you can get." Gohan added standing up, Bulma sighed at the determined bunch of saiyans.

"Alright, just be careful ok?" She said, Trunks nodded at his mother then the five of them took off, as Mirai Emily sauntered in.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, holding her head.

"Search and rescue, how's your head?" Bulma asked, Mirai Emily smirked at her mother in law.

"Nice try Bulma, the heads ok. What exactly is going on, they might need my help." She declared, Bulma smiled.

"Alright, Jake, Alex and past Emily went to a store to pick up some stuff from the gravity room, that lot over there. But the androids caught onto them before they could return so Emily told the twins to go whilst she distracted them. Now they've gone back to help her fight them off." She explained, Mirai Emily stared at the small pile curiously and made her way over to it.

"Looks like they haven't just got stuff for the gravity room." She said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, meanwhile over at the fight scene, Emily couldn't believe how strong the androids were. She'd sparred occasionally with android 18 and from the looks of things, the android 18 in this timeline was twice as strong. She broke out of her thoughts just in time to get smashed through yet another window and suddenly she powered down unwillingly. She'd been pretty banged up now, she was holding on to what energy she had left, which wasn't much.

"She's hiding again. Come on 17 let's finish her already. These saiyans aren't much fun anymore." 18's voice sneered from outside.

"Well we can when we find her. Stop whining." 17 snapped, getting impatient with his cyborg sister. Emily crawled over to behind a till as she quickly spotted two shadows approaching the hole she'd just made in the wall.

"Where is she? She can't have disappeared, her energy's too weak, she's not going anywhere." 18 announced, getting closer. Emily trembled at this information because the android was right, she didn't have the energy left to instant transmit out of there. Her heart began thumping as the two mechanical demons approached her then suddenly 17 slammed the counter away and both pairs of eyes fixed themselves upon the demi saiyan.

"There you are. Didn't think you could escape us now did you?" He taunted, picking her up by the front of the t shirt. Emily groaned silently, she fell for the only thing she promised she wouldn't do.

"Even if you do end me here and now, there are others out there, others who will destroy you." She spat.

"I've had enough of your mouth." 17 Snapped, fisting her hard in the face sending her crashing to the floor. 18 walked over to the saiyan, she'd found her sword outside and picked it up. She raised the blade over the youths chest and was about to plunge it in, when she was caught off guard by a stray ki blast and sent crashing down to the floor herself.

"You keep your filthy hands off her!" Mirai Trunks yelled from the doorway, getting up, 18 glanced at her brother before advancing on him, Jake and Alex ran over to Emily to find she was unconscious.

"She's out cold." Alex said as Gohan picked her up. Jake picked up her sword which was lying metres away and put it back in her capsule.

"So your going to avenge her tough guy. Well if your stronger than her then we are in for some action. She was useless." 18 declared, Jake suddenly ran up to Mirai Trunks and grabbed his arm as he noticed he was advancing on Android 18.

"No. I won't let you. You two have already underestimated their powers, why do it again?" He yelled.

"Mainly because we won't stand a chance of getting out of here alive." Mirai Trunks snapped back.

"Yeah we do, Alex knows a thing or two. How do you think we got out of these messes the last time." Jake hissed. The pair of them, walked over to Alex and Gohan with Emily in his arms just in time to see the two androids lunge at them. Before they could do anything Alex brought her two hands up towards her eyes.

"Close your eyes now." Gohan quickly yelled, shutting his eyes, Mirai Trunks and Jake nodded, closing theirs.

"Solar Flare!" Alex yelled, suddenly a blinding light emerged from her hands causing the androids to yell and stop in mid air.

"Go!" Jake screamed and they all took off far away from the town. As soon as the light died down, the androids looked around annoyed to find that they had all escaped.

"No! I can't believe they all got a way!" 18 yelled.

"Relax 18, they may have got away this time, but next time they won't be so lucky. They can't keep up their tricks forever." 17 said as they both left the city too. Meanwhile back in Capsule Corp, the five demi Saiyans landed down and ran in, Gohan placing Emily on one of the beds Bulma and Mirai Emily had set up, Mirai Emily smirking at her past self.

"Well look at that, still stubborn. Which I had the guts to do that, but I can't risk fighting at the moment." She sighed.

"Don't worry honey, after the androids are destroyed, I'll find a way to get rid of it." Trunks said.

"I see somebody already started that." Bulma said, looking at Jake and Alex, Gohan and Trunks stared at the twins confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked, looking between his children and his mother, the twins glanced at each other.

"Uh, when we found the parts to fix the gravity room, we started collecting the parts for the machine to help mom." Jake said meekly.

"What? So you could have got out of there away before they even came yet you carried on collecting stuff we can't do anything with at the moment? What are you two thinking!" Trunks yelled.

"They were already coming, if we'd left when we had the chance they'd have followed us home. We're not stupid dad, we knew what we were doing." Alex yelled, glaring at her father suddenly.

"Alex." Gohan warned, only for her to turn on him.

"No, don't Alex me uncle Gohan. We all knew we were too late, the androids were on their way to us. We're trying to do our best to help out too, just because we're the youngest doesn't mean you can treat us like little kids. We're 20 years old!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes, Mirai Trunks stared at her sadly, he could tell this life was getting to be too much for her. Trunks sighed as he made his way over to his daughter and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Al. I don't mean to yell at you, I'm just so frustrated over all of this. Every time someone goes out there, they come back hurt. I really wish we could destroy them soon." He said.

"We should let Emily rest, she should come too soon. Maybe we could piece together an alternative plan, since we can't fix the gravity room yet." Bulma sighed, staring at the unconscious teen whilst Trunks and Alex broke apart, Mirai Emily stared at her past self thoughtfully.

"Just because she's out cold doesn't mean we can stop the plan." Mirai She muttered, Trunks stared at his wife.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tearing her eyes away from Emily, Mirai Emily stared at Mirai Trunks.

"If she said she knew how to fix it, would she need some sort of blueprints or by memory?" She asked, Mirai Trunks stared at her.

"Memory, when she fixes her gravity room at home I've never seen her use blueprints. Why?" He replied, Mirai Emily grinned.

"Well, it's settled then." She said softly, going over to the teen.

"What are you going to do?" Bulma asked, frowning at her daughter in law, Mirai Emily placed her hand on Emily's head.

"I'm going to read her mind. That way, whatever she was planning on doing to the Gravity Room, I can find out and fix it myself, or at least make a start on it until she wakes up." She replied, Trunks glared at his wife.

"What? No way, I'm not letting you work with gravity. You heard the doctor, one more blow to the head and you can kill yourself. I'm not going to lose you like this!" He yelled, Mirai Emily frowned at him.

"Your not going to lose me to anything Trunks, and I know what the doctor said, the gravity's not going to be on whilst I'm working with it, I'm not that stupid. And if you feel strongly about me not working so much, the twins can help. I'm sure they'd want to do something practical, right guys?" She said, looking over at Jake and Alex who nodded their head.

"Fine." Trunks grumbled folding his arms, Mirai Trunks smirked to himself, it was funny to see things hadn't really changed. Mirai Emily smirked as she closed her eyes and began concentrating on her pasts memory, reading more than she bargained but managed to work out how she was planning on fixing the gravity room.

"Poor girl." She muttered, opening her eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" Mirai Trunks asked, picking up on her muttering, Mirai Emily glanced at him uncomfortably before turning her gaze to the others, who were all looking at her aswell.

"Nothing. It's not anything to worry about. Come on, we need this up as soon as we can." She replied, dashing out the door, Jake and Alex following her, Mirai Trunks stared around the room.

"She's not going to tell me is she?" He asked, no one in particular, Bulma shook her head whilst Gohan smirked.

"Nope, she has no intention of it. Whatever she saw, it must have been an unpleasant memory Emily had. Let's go into the kitchen to discuss what to do next." He said, Mirai Trunks sighed and the three left Emily and proceeded to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Future Vacation

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I do in fact own all the OC's involved.

Down in the large basement of Capsule Corp, Mirai Emily stared at the dusted Gravity room. It had not been touched in many years, since the androids first broke the parts of it. Jake and Alex lumbered up behind their mother.

"So what did you see?" Alex asked, the muttering heard by her mother was unmistakably hurt. Mirai Emily sighed as she turned to face her daughter.

"It's not for me to say. I know the memories, they're the same as mine. It's just I managed to forget them, it's obvious she's still hurt over them. But it's not my place to discuss it and I'm sure her Trunks will figure it out soon. Your father is a clever man, no matter how much I was stubborn it never fooled him for long." She said, looking back at the machine.

"So, you know how she was gonna fix it? I mean this too mom, I want you to get us to do most of the work. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Jake said firmly, Mirai Emily smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen honey. But whether you guy's like it or not I've gotta chip in and do this. A lot of the skills I have still and it's something I can't tell you to do. I'll let you do most of it, but there are stuff I'm going to have to do, unless Emily wakes up soon that is." She replied, Jake nodded approvingly. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mirai Trunks was pacing frantically worried to death about his fiancée. Gohan was watching him sadly whilst Trunks and Bulma where discussing the next protocol.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mirai Trunks asked, for probably the tenth time, Gohan sighed as he walked over and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Listen. Emily's tough. She'll be fine. She'll probably come too soon anyway, you know she doesn't stay out cold for long." He said, Mirai Trunks nodded, the older man was telling the truth, but he was still worried.

"Yeah, but last time she wasn't carrying twins." He said not meaning to sound harsh, but it came out. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Trunks, stop worrying, the twins turn out to be great fighters, I mean look at them here. And Emily was hurt worse when she was carrying the twins in this timeline. They are as tough and stubborn as they're mother. She'll be fine." Bulma assured the worried man.

Over in the laboratory, Emily groaned as she came too, still aching all over.

"Where am I? How did I survive the androids?" She asked, she could still feel the metal taste of blood in her mouth and she was bruised in several places on her body, but other than that she was fine, just severely confused. Sitting up, she slowly slid off the bed and left the room in search of the others. She sensed her future self in the basement with the twins, and the others in the kitchen. Emily took a deep breath and prepared herself for the lectures as she walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Emily! You're awake! What were you thinking doing that? Are you insane? There's no Dragonballs here, we wouldn't have been able to revive you!" Mirai Trunks cried, as soon as she entered the room, he ran up and pulled her into a tight hug. Emily winced as her body began aching all over again with the pressure of her fiancé.

"Trunks I'm fine. I kinda knew what I was doing. It worked didn't it, all the supplies are back and the gravity room is on the mend." She argued as Mirai Trunks pulled away from her quickly, obviously sensing her flinching.

"I mean it Emily, your pregnant. You can't be doing stuff like that anymore. You won't be destroying one life, you'd be destroying three. And it may have worked but you still worried the heck outta me! Hey mom, have you got any sensu beans?" Mirai Trunks asked, turning to Bulma, who shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, we ran out of them years ago. We've had to heal the human way for years now. Hey Gohan didn't you have a herbal remedy for healing quickly?" She asked, looking at Gohan who nodded.

"Yeah, dad taught it to me, you—" He started only to get cut off.

"No way am I going near that remedy, that stuff hurts more than the wound itself. I'm only bruised anyway they'll go in a week or two. If I'm still sore when we get back to my timeline then I'll find some sensu beans then." Emily cut off, shaking her head, Gohan laughed at this.

"Aw come on Em, they didn't hurt that much." He said, smiling at her.

"You kidding me? You might aswell stick your arm in a bucket of acid! I'm not cut or anything so I'm fine. Don't worry." Emily replied back.

"So, we got the parts to the gravity room, now what?" Trunks asked, looking at all the saiyans, Emily sighed.

"I felt Emily read my mind. So she knew what I was planning. But she can't do it cause she's never done it before. I'm going to help. You guy's just… chill." She announced, running out the room.

"So does it really hurt that much?" Trunks asked, looking at Gohan, who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No, it's only stung for a bit, but your already hurting so your at the time used to the pain. When it comes to medical stuff and remedies, Emily doesn't want to know." He replied, Mirai Trunks just laughed lightly as he poured himself a coffee and sat down. Meanwhile in the basement, Emily sauntered in, rubbing her aching shoulder. Jake and Alex looked up as she entered and grinned.

"Hey! Your awake! How are you feeling?" They asked in unison, Emily stared at them puzzled as to how they could do that whilst Mirai Emily laughed.

"They can talk in unison. You get used to it, it is kinda funny sometimes, when they argue with you together. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Kinda sore, but I'll live. What happened, how did I escape the androids?" Emily replied, frowning.

"We went back to get you after we dumped the stuff off. You were out cold by then and Uncle Gohan picked you up and Alex used her final flash to escape. We brought you back where mom read your mind then we went to fix the gravity room." Jake explained, Emily frowned at her future self.

"How much did you see?" She asked darkly.

"Enough to get this working if you remained out cold for a while. Don't worry, they're my memories too remember, I'm not going to say anything to anyone." Mirai Emily replied.

"Why what did you see?" Emily cried, staring at her now, she never wanted anyone to know what happened in her past, and the last thing she wanted was her knowing and feeling sorry for her, Mirai Emily smirked as if she read the young ones mind.

"Would you relax, they did nothing but relive my old memories. What happened to you happened to me remember? Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything, it's obvious your not over it. But I would consider telling the others." She warmed, Emily shot her a frown.

"Why? Why do I have to relive the past? What's it gonna do to change the future? Nothing. It's best hidden, where no one knows. I don't want the others thinking differently of me." Emily sighed, knowing it wasn't wise to argue with her future self, realising that it was if she was arguing with herself, probably an argument she could do with when it came to her past, which part of it was spilling every time something happened to her.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, both twins were staring between the two Emily's in confusion, Mirai Emily shook her head.

"Nothing's going on. It's just something we both remember. Go ahead and start fixing the gravity room you two." She sighed.

"Uh mom, we don't know what we're doing. You're the one who read her mind remember?" Alex put in, Mirai Emily chuckled lightly.

"I do Alex. Do me a favour and grab the stuff from the lab." She said, nodding the twins took the hint that they wanted to be alone.

"Alright. We'll take our time." Jake replied, and they backed out the room. As soon as she knew they had gone, Mirai Emily turned back to her present self.

"Listen. They're nothing to be ashamed of. You know they'll find out eventually. Somehow, it's not like we've been good at keeping stuff from them." She sighed, trying to enlighten the mood, she was starting to hurt, but had to put on a brave face, the teen hadn't got over it, like what she had.

"I don't want them to think differently of me. What happened in the past stays in the past, they're over protective of me enough without having to add more of my problems." Emily shot back bitterly.

"Alright. If that's what you really want. Just don't take it out on anyone. It was your decision to keep it to yourself. They'll find out. Trunks especially. He's good at working out what's wrong with you, you two share a great bond." Mirai Emily said sadly.

"How can they find out if I don't tell them?" Emily challenged, she knew what her future self was trying to do, and she was determined it wasn't going to work.

"I'm not the only one who can read minds. Look let's not fight, you've given us the chance to do something about these androids. I may not be able to fight, but I want to help out. It's good that your awake you can do what you planned." Mirai Emily replied, Emily nodded and fell to her knee's as she slid under the open compartment under the gravity room. Jake and Alex sauntered in with the stuff and was followed by Mirai Trunks, Gohan and Trunks.

"Hey, where's the other Emily?" Trunks asked, Mirai Emily just pointed to under the gravity room.

"I don't like that she's doing stuff when she's just come to." Mirai Trunks grumbled, watching her, Gohan laughed at this.

"She's stubborn. Plus she's not a quitter. I've always love that attitude in her. Although she's been told it's very annoying, it comes in handy once in a while." He replied.

"Is the talk over?" Alex asked, setting the bag of parts on the floor. The three men looked at her curiously whilst her mother nodded.

"Yeah, there's not much point fighting over it, I just want to get this gravity room up and running before anything else happens." She replied.

"Why what were you arguing about?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at her, Mirai Emily smirked at him.

"Just stuff. Not my place to say, what I'm more bothered about is getting this fixed up. Hey Em, the parts are here, what do you need?" She replied, crouching down, Emily suddenly slid out from under the gravity room.

"Might as well just give me the whole bag, it'll save me coming in and out all the time. What are you guy's doing here?" She asked, looking at Gohan and the two Trunks's.

"Came to see what you were up to. I hope everything's alright." Mirai Trunks answered staring at her.

"Everything's fine, gravity rooms getting there." Emily replied grabbing the bag handle.

"I wasn't talking about the gravity room." Mirai Trunks snapped, she frowned at him now.

"Look if it was what Emily saw then it was nothing to worry about. It's just some unwanted memories. I'm fine, apart from being a little sore but then again we went four weeks without the sensu beans in the hyperbolic time chamber. Please just trust me." She sighed.

"Your keeping something from me. If your hurting over it Em, then I don't want you locking it up inside you. Your just going to get hurt more." He shot back, Emily growled at him.

"Listen Trunks, I'm not going to get hurt, one guy's dead the other's in prison. They don't know where I live and they can't track me down. I'm safe and I'd like to forget about them. I'm not going to get hurt more, I've lived through it for 18 years I'm sure I'll be fine. Now please, can we change the subject. I'm going back under." She huffed, sliding back under, Mirai Trunks just growled in frustration and stormed out the room.

"Why don't you two go see to him, we'll be fine here." Mirai Emily said quietly, both Trunks and Gohan nodded and left.

"Need any help?" Alex asked, bending down.

"Who knows how to work this thing?" Emily replied from inside.

"We all do. We were using it before it broke." Jake replied, Emily suddenly slid out.

"Alright then who can handle the most pressure?" She asked, the twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We were both training at the same gravity so we're equal." Alex replied.

"Ok, I've got two more circuits to fix then we can get this baby fired up. Give me twenty minutes and it should be done." Emily replied sliding back under again. Within fifteen minutes the teen slid back out again and stood up.

"Is it done?" Jake asked.

"Yep, should work now. And I've altered it since it only went up to 300 x Earth's normal gravity it can now go up to 600. You should be able to beat the androids with that." Emily replied, grinning and she wiped her hands. Suddenly the door swung open and Gohan came in.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Uh huh, we just need a tester to make sure. I'd go for it but I'm still aching. I'm not 100 so a, it's not wise to go in and b, Trunks would kill me if I started working out when I was hurt. Speaking of Trunks is he still mad at me? I wish he'd understand that I only had a bad past and it won't disrupt the future." Emily replied looking at him.

"He just thinks your keeping stuff from him, I'd be annoyed to but your right, it's up to you what you say. Obviously if it has no affect on your life with us then there should be no problem. He'll calm down, our Trunks is talking to him. Since he's with Emily they can have a proper talk." Gohan replied.

"Ha, a talk about how to act around me, I wonder how that'll go. Hey you two, you up for trying the gravity room out?" Emily asked, looking at the twins who both nodded.

"Sure." They replied in unison and ran in. hitting the switch, the familiar lights burst on and suddenly they yelled in delight.

"It's working mom! It's not broke anymore!" Alex yelled.

"I can't believe you fixed it." Mirai Emily gasped.

"Now you have a chance to train for these androids. I hope you destroy them, you deserve a peaceful life after what you've been through." Emily replied smiling. And so began a new plan to save the world once again from the menacing androids.


	7. Chapter 7

Future Vacation Chapter 7

Time for Training

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters 

Claimer: I own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Emily had settled down in the kitchen, after completing the gravity room, there was nothing more she could do other than wait to see what the others accomplished. She knew this would be one battle she would not fight, mainly since she was still injured from her last encounter with the androids but also the fact that the others insisted that she shouldn't be getting involved. Now that Mirai Trunks was in that she was hurting over something, he had annoyingly increased his watch over her.

"I really hope this plan works. It's all we have." Bulma sighed.

"I'm sure it will. Hey do the twins know fusion? I could teach them that, it is very powerful." Emily chimed in, earning a knowing look from her fiancé.

"What's fusion? I've never heard of that." Mirai Emily asked, staring at her past self, Mirai Trunks groaned at this, knowing that Emily had spilt too much out.

"It's when two people merge to create one powerful fighter, your dad and mine can do it, and Goten and Trunks can do it." He said, immediately regretting it since this timeline hadn't got Goten in.

"Who's Goten?" Mirai Emily asked, clearly confused now, Emily sighed.

"He's our younger brother, mom would have had him after the androids but since dad wasn't here long enough, he doesn't exist here." She said.

"I have a younger brother too? Wow that is insane!" Mirai Emily laughed, wondering how different their timeline was.

"Yeah, guess a lot does happen when dad isn't around. In our timeline he survived the androids. Thanks to Trunks here. Anyway, I know how it works the fusion dance, Gotenks bugs me with it all the time, if it's any help, I could show Jake and Alex how it's done. It may be worth a shot." Emily replied, Mirai Emily sighed.

"You maybe right. But you'll have to ask them, I don't want the fate of the world to rest on their shoulders, they're only twenty." She replied, putting her hand to her head again. Trunks who was also in the room frowned at her.

"Another one?" He groaned, Mirai Emily just lightly nodded as she winced under the searing headache now. Bulma quickly jumped up and grabbed a jar of blue liquid and poured a small bit into a cup and handed it to the woman, who quickly gulped it down.

"What's that?" Mirai Trunks asked, staring at her.

"A very, very strong pain killer. If she wasn't half saiyan it would have killed her. Humans can't handle it. But it stops her migraines for a bit, which is a good job since they're getting worse." Trunks sighed, putting his arms around her to comfort her as she gasped in pain into his shoulder.

"Sounds nasty. I can't believe the bomb did this." Emily replied, staring at her.

"When your fighting the androids, I had to use everything I had. I just won't be using it again until I work out how to block the blast." Mirai Emily replied, leaning on her husbands shoulder, the pain starting to wear off.

"I don't think you can Em. I've seen it in action and it's not something you can just learn to do over night. And it's also not something you can play around with." Trunks replied frowning at his wife rubbing her back sympathetically.

"I've got to try Trunks. It's the only move Radditz taught me and I'd like to keep doing it. It does do the trick, just not with these two. I still don't know how they dodged it though I even used the tracker part of it on them." Emily sighed, rubbing her head as it wore off.

"There was two of them and one of you. You know it's ok to lose a fight once in a while. Let's concentrate on getting rid of the tumour then we can work on blocking the blast. Maybe if I did some tests on the radiation that comes off the energy I'd be able to advise you how strong you'd have to go or what you could wear or something to block it." Bulma suggested, smiling a bit.

"You think you could wear something to block it? I've only fell victim to the blast once, and that was when Trunks and I trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. I was out cold for weeks." Emily said, staring sadly at her future self.

"Two months actually Em." Mirai Trunks corrected smirking, they were both light since the situation in this timeline was bad enough without adding their problems, but he was determined to confront her when they got home.

"Eight weeks. Wasn't that bad." Emily shot back grinning, Mirai Emily couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Still stubborn huh? I bet everyone round here is glad I'm not stubborn anymore." She chuckled, Trunks shook his head at his wife.

"Oh you still are, you've just lost your fighting spirit because you can no longer fight. But once you can train again you'll be back to normal. But your still stubborn when it comes to arguing about stuff." He teased.

"Well I gotta have fun with you somehow dear." Mirai Emily giggled, Mirai Trunks and Emily looked away grinning inwardly, but looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm not keeping this from you for no reason Trunks. I just don't think it's the right time that's all. Although I want to get it out, I can't. I hope you understand." Emily started, Mirai Trunks grabbed her hand.

"Of course I understand. I'm here for you whenever you need me got it?" He asked sternly, Emily laughed.

"Got it. I love you so much." She replied, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you to." He whispered, embracing her, suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked, Emily and Mirai Trunks broke apart to find Alex as a super saiyan looking on at the couples.

"Hey! No transformations in the house, you know better." Mirai Emily snapped, staring hard at her daughter, that wasn't the reason that she wanted her to power down, she was desperate to be able to transform but Trunks made her swear never to power up till they have her tumour under control. The sudden energy burst might make it worse, and everyone knew that.

"Sorry mom." Alex mumbled, instantly powering down, Jake appeared behind her and was normal form, but everyone felt two super saiyan auras so gathered that he'd heard his mother snap at his twin.

"I see your brother's not a super." Mirai Emily went on staring at him.

"Only cause I told him to power down before he got in here." Alex snapped, storming back out again, Trunks groaned whilst Emily stared at her son confused.

"How come she came in here as a super when she told you not to?" She asked him.

"She told me after you yelled at her." Jake sighed.

"We never heard her." Trunks stated staring at him now.

"I know. That's the idea of telepathy." He replied, kicking at the floor nervously, obviously he'd not told them of this gift before.

"What? Your both telepathic? Since when?" Emily cried jumping up. Trunks gripped her shoulders lightly but firmly and sat her down again. He knew outbursts like this could set her migraines off again and shot his son a warning look.

"Since we were six. We'd have told you but we wanna use this ability to beat the androids, and we thought if we told you, you'd either not believe us or tell us not to do it again." Jake mumbled uncomfortably.

"Why would we tell you not to do it again?" Bulma asked, frowning at him.

"I dunno, you'd think we were plotting to get ourselves into danger or something behind your backs. You guys are under enough pressure from the androids you don't have to be worrying about me and Al all the time." Jake shot back, Trunks frowned at him.

"That's the whole idea of us being parents is that we look out for you. And we wouldn't think that about you, I think that you can do something useful with the pair of you. Emily's given us an idea, if you get your sister we can tell you about it, and see what you think." He said, Jake nodded and disappeared. A while later he appeared with a disgruntled Alex, who was folding her arms.

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked, looking at Jake.

"Had to convince someone to get here." He said, staring hard at his twin, Alex just looked down at the floor, causing her mother to sigh.

"Listen Al, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You must understand how frustrating it is for me to not be able to join in the fighting with you guy's at the moment." She said, Alex looked at her mother, with a hard frown.

"So then why are you all taking it out on me? It's never Jake's fault, it's never anyone else's fault, it's always mine. I want these androids to be destroyed just as much as anyone else and I want to help in anyway I can." She said.

"I know honey, so do I. I'm sorry if it seems that way but I don't mean it. No one does. This is frustrating, I'm annoyed with the fact that I can't do anything to help and stupid as I am I'm taking all my frustration out on you. I really am sorry. Emily has a plan to fight the androids, it involves you two. Would you be interested?" She asked, cracking a weak smile, to this Alex sighed.

"I know how it is for you not to be able to fight, I understand. I just wish people wouldn't take it out on me. I'm trying to help as much as anyone else. Alright, I'm interested, what do we have to do?" Alex replied, Jake nodded.

"Fuse." Emily and Mirai Trunks said in unison, the twins stared at them confused.

"What's that?" Jake asked, Emily and Mirai Trunks looked at each other looked at each other and grinned.

"Your gonna hafta help me with the dance you know." Emily said.

"What dance? We have to dance?" Alex asked.

"I think I remember seeing Goten and Trunks doing it, so I should be ok." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Who's Goten?" Jake asked, the twins glared at the couple dangerously as they grew more confused, Emily laughed and held her hands up.

"Alright, alright! Fusion is when two people merge together to make one powerful fighter. Yes you have to perform what's known as the fusion dance in order to do it and Goten would be your mothers younger brother if your Grandpa would have lived long enough, Goten doesn't exist in this timeline." She explained, the twins continued to stare at her.

"You still up for learning then?" Trunks asked, looking between his son and daughter, Jake and Alex shared a look then both nodded.

"We wanna help. We'll do it, although I'm not crazy on dancing." She replied.

"Well unless you wanna use the Kai earrings instead but you don't since that fusion is a permanent one. The dance is the only way you can officially merge." Emily replied.

"Can you fuse? What's it like?" Jake asked looking at her.

"Me? No I can't, I want to learn but there's no one the same height, build and power level. But Goten and Trunks do it and Vegeta and my dad can." Emily replied, Bulma, Trunks and Emily both gasped in this.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Bulma asked, Emily looked at Bulma confused.

"Which, about dad and Vegeta? Yeah." She replied, frowning.

"But how? Dad and Vegeta hate each other? Well Vegeta hates dad anyway." Mirai Emily asked.

"No, we had an enemy after our androids and they did it. I wasn't there for it and neither was Trunks. Apparently they fused and Vegeta went for it. I came three years after this guy so I only know brief details." Emily replied.

"You mean you've not always been with mom and dad?" Mirai Emily asked, Emily shook her head.

"No, I came to them when I was 17. Met Trunks a few months later then we got engaged. Why?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was in Radditz's ship when they found me, so I've been with them since I was 18 months old." Mirai Emily replied frowning, but automatically stopped when she felt the familiar thud starting again.

"Strange. Well are you two up for learning fusion then?" Trunks replied, looking at the twins again.

"Yeah, we'll try whatever we can." Alex replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Future Vacation Chapter 8

Fusion!

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily, Jake and Alex.

Nodding her head, Emily turned to her future self, Bulma and Trunks.

"Is there anywhere outdoors safe that we can train. Fusion has a very powerful energy coming off it when the twins merge, I really wouldn't try testing it indoors." She asked, Mirai Emily and Trunks looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Only place left is the lookout. It's in ruins but it's still there." Trunks replied, Emily grinned then turned to her fiancé.

"Ok then it's settled, to the lookout we shall go! Anyone who wants to go, take my hand or shoulder now." She announced, Mirai Trunks instantly grabbed her hand. Jake and Alex ran over and placed their hands on her shoulder and to their surprise, Mirai Emily also placed her hand on her past self's shoulder.

"You're coming too mom?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I'm not fighting, and I want to witness this." Mirai Emily laughed. Emily looked around at the others.

"Anyone else care to join us before I go?" She asked, Bulma sighed.

"I know you two are itching to go aswell. I'll be fine." She said, looking at Gohan and Trunks.

"But mother, what if the androids come here. I'm not going to lose you." Trunks replied.

"And you won't. I'll be fine besides, I think once Jake and Alex start training then the androids will be more interested in their power level. Especially if it becomes a lot more powerful than they were separately." Bulma pointed out, Trunks suddenly looked at Emily.

"Yeah, she has a point there. What happens if the androids track us down whilst they're still training?" He asked.

"Then I'll instant translocate us to somewhere on the other side of the planet. The androids aren't fast considering what I've come across. It's the perfect plan. You just need to trust me." Emily replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on dad, we need to train now." Alex whined, Trunks and Gohan sighed and grabbed Emily by the shoulder.

"Just be careful mom." Trunks said before the group disappeared. Arriving moments later on the lookout, Emily began walking around working out where the best place to train was.

"Wow, this really has been trashed." She commented, kicking a piece of rubble into a hole in a nearby wall and suddenly something moved inside it. Instantly Emily sunk into a fighting stance and watched as a hooded figure emerged from the hole.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A raspy voice demanded, Emily stared at the figure.

"I'm Emily, who are you and what are you doing on the lookout?" She demanded, the hooded figure suddenly removed his hood and stared out at her with his blank raven black eyes. It was to what Emily recognised as a very old Namek.

"I live here. Your not Emily, Emily has children." The Namek snapped.

"Em? What's wrong?" A voice belonging to Mirai Trunks asked as he and Gohan jogged over to where she'd disappeared to.

"Kami!" Gohan cried, staring at the Namek.

"Ah Gohan, my you've grown." The Namek named Kami laughed.

"Your still alive. I thought the androids destroyed the lookout." Trunks cried, as he appeared beside his past self and his brother in law.

"Trunks! Yes, they have destroyed the lookout. Poor Mr Popo, they got him, but I managed to escape just in time." Kami explained.

"Who's Kami?" Emily asked, confused, suddenly the others approached behind them wondering what the commotion was.

"Kami! I didn't think you survived the androids. Which means there are still Dragonballs! I can't believe it, you must come back to Capsule Corp with us." Mirai Emily cried, throwing her arms around the Namek, meanwhile Emily still looked confused.

"Kami was the guardian of the Earth before Dende." Mirai Trunks explained quietly, Gohan suddenly picked up on his muttering.

"Did you just say Dende? Do you know him? How is he?" He asked, smiling Mirai Trunks nodded.

"Oh uh, yeah he's our guardian of Earth now. When Kami did something with Piccolo, we needed a new guardian so Goku went and got Dende. He's got quite big now." He explained.

"Why what did Kami and Piccolo do?" Mirai Emily asked, staring at him.

"Something that's not going to happen here. Now let's get this training started before the androids get here. Over here guy's, I've found the perfect place, I remembered before we got here that this was were my Trunks and I first sparred." Emily said quickly, walking off.

"Uh how come there's two Trunks's and two Emily's?" Kami asked looking confused.

"The younger version are from the past. A past that has defeated the androids. Emily's going to train Jake and Alex to fuse, apparently this'll help destroy them." Trunks explained, Mirai Trunks held his hands up to this.

"Woah, we never said it would destroy them, just that the fusion is the best shot you have. Whoever they transform into will be more powerful than the two of them put together. It made Gotenks and Gogeta impressively strong." He put in, suddenly Emily's voice chimed in from the other side of the lookout.

"Trunks! Come on, we need to remember how to do this." She said exasperatedly. Mirai Trunks stared at her.

"You mean you don't remember how to do it?" He cried.

"I don't remember exactly, but I know how it goes. I don't know the exact moves since I've not had anyone to actually do it with I can't do it." She sighed, remembering the truth.

"So what was the point of training the twins on something you don't know?" He asked, folding his arms.

"You don't have your time machine do you?" Emily asked him, he shook his head.

"No, future mom took it off me. Remember?" He replied, Emily nodded, then pulled out a small box of capsules from her pocket.

"Please tell me you've packed it…." She mumbled, fishing through her box. Grinning as she produced a capsule.

"What is that?" Mirai Trunks asked, eyeing the capsule curiously, she uncapsuled it to reveal what looked like a very large phone.

"It's a phone." She replied dumbly.

"I can see that, what's it for? Who are you gonna call?" He asked.

"Goten."

"But Goten doesn't exist here Emily."

"I know that, I'm calling my Goten. This is a scientific telephone, it allows you to make conversations through time rips. I got it using similar plans to your machine, in case I needed to speak to my parents in an emergency. Pretty cool huh?" She laughed, picking up the receiver.

"It's not even plugged in." Gohan mumbled looking at the phone, Emily smiled up at her future big brother.

"It doesn't have to be, it's charged up and it works." She explained punching in some numbers. After a few rings, a male voice answered.

"Son Residence."

"Gohan? It's Emily, put Goten on would ya?"

"Em? How are you calling the house your in the future aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't have time to explain right now, put Goten on please."

"Sure hold on." A few bangs could be heard before footsteps came running down the stairs.

"He's such a little kid." Emily muttered into the phone.

"Super Saiyan Goten at your service, I can---"

"Bro I don't have time for this, can you tell me how you do your fusion dance?" Emily asked impatiently, not in the mood for his funny little telephone greetings, since the conversation was on loud-speakas she'd not gotten around to fitting individual speakers, she could hear the others chuckling at the innocent voice.

"Fusion dance? Why?" Goten asked suspiciously, Emily sighed.

"I promise I'll tell you when I get home plus if you help me I'll buy you a big cookie." She bargained.

"How big?" Goten asked, excitedly, looking up, Emily could see Mirai Trunks was smirking at this.

"Uh, I'll let you pick out the biggest, have we a deal?"

"Ok, here's how you do it. We align our energies, and stand six feet apart with our arms out mine to the right arms length. We say "fu" then bring our arms to the centre from over our head, then we say "sion" then we bring the arms out directly from our stomach out to the side again then we say "ha!" then we point fingers to each other then we become Gotenks." Goten explained, Emily who had flipped up a small screen watched as her brothers instructions became words.

"And that's it?" She asked.

"Yup." Goten replied.

"I owe you a giant cookie. I'll see you soon bro. Say hi to mom and dad for me." Emily replied hanging up.

"Man he sounded adorable." Mirai Emily laughed.

"I take it he has dad's appetite then." Gohan added.

"Oh yeah, he looks like dad, he acts like dad. It's scary sometimes. But when you find food to bargain him with, Goten pretty much does anything you ask him too. He's a lot easier to bribe than Gohan is." Emily replied, as she hit a button and the instructions printed out on two slips, then she handed one out to Mirai Trunks.

"You think you can work out the dance from that?" She asked looking at him. Reading the instructions on the little slip, he nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen the boys at work aswell so I can make out what to do." He replied nodding.

"What if you guy's end up fusing?" Mirai Emily asked.

"We just won't be aligning our energies so we don't. You can't merge until you align your energy." Mirai Trunks replied. The group moved over to the far end of the lookout where Emily and Mirai Trunks stood exactly six feet apart from each other.

"He'd better had said this right." Emily muttered.

"Em, he can fuse. I'm sure he's memorised the dance." Mirai Trunks pointed out.

"Yeah only cause he copies Trunks. Come on let's do this." She sighed. After a few short show, they had both mastered the dance of fusion themselves and within two hours they'd had the twins memorising it aswell.

"Alright you two. Align your energy." Emily said seriously. Both Jake and Alex powered up so that their energy was an exact match.

"Now go for it." Mirai Trunks added. Jake and Alex performed the fusion dance perfectly and as their fingers touched, they were engulfed by a bright light.

"Tell me this is what happens!" Mirai Emily gasped, shielding her eyes, Emily hit her head in frustration, she forgot to tell her future self what would happen, with her suffering migraines the light could have kicked one off.

"Sorry. I should have told you the light engulfs them. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mirai Emily replied. Eventually what seemed like forever, the light disappeared and there stood a figure, with it's head hunched over.

"Jake? Alex?" Trunks asked, his son and daughter uncertainly, suddenly the figure snapped it's head up. It had cold ice blue eyes, waist length lavender hair with blonde streaks running down the centre that was tied into a loose low ponytail. It bore a black waist coat and black loose pants held up with an orange belt. Under the waist coat was a white t shirt and finally orange ankle boots stood.

"The name is Jalex." It replied firmly.

"Jalex, are you male or female?" Emily asked, it was her first male/female fusion and she had to make sure.

"Both. I'm a shemale. Oh wow, this power is incredible. Those androids don't stand a chance now!" It declared, getting ready to take off.

"Hold it! Dad told me fusion's get power mad. Your need to train first, that was the idea of teaching you fusion." Emily demanded.

"And we've merged. You've succeeded, now let us do our part." Jalex replied, taking off.

"Fusion's." Emily muttered, taking off after Jalex.

"Wait up Em!" Mirai Trunks yelled, taking off aswell.

"Trunks why don't you take Emily home, I'll go after the others." Gohan suggested.

"No way Gohan, I'm watching this fight. Take me with you." Mirai Emily shot back.

"But Em, remember what the…" Trunks started only to get cut off by his wife.

"Trunks those are our babies up there fighting the androids. This will be the fight of the century and I want to witness it. I'm not fighting. I'm witnessing it. I want to go." She argued, Trunks sighed and scooped her up.

"Alright, let's go." He said nodding to Gohan as the pair took off to catch up with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Future Vacation Chapter 9

The fight Begins

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or it's characters.

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

"Will you slow down? Your running out of time!" Emily yelled in frustration. She'd been following the fusion for the last ten minutes and they had circled what was left of the earth four times.

"We're looking for the androids." Jalex snapped back.

"Yeah well circling the earth from the outside isn't exactly gonna find them, they have no ki remember?" Emily shot back, Jalex suddenly halted in the sky causing the blonde to slam into him (I know it's a sheman but just for the sake of the story Jalex is known as a him. Just so it's easier for me!)

"Your right. I'll just follow the destruction!" Jalex announced, taking off down towards the ground.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Emily shouted, taking off after them, leaving Mirai Trunks, Gohan and Trunks to follow her.

"Why are they being so arrogant, surely we didn't teach Jake and Alex to be like that." Mirai Emily asked, the three had caught up with the young pair who was on the chase, Mirai Trunks slowed down so he was with them, whilst his fiancée went on after them.

"He's arrogant only because they've let Jalex control them. It's they're first fusion so it's only natural to let it happen. Emily was gonna train him so that both Jake and Alex can have control over Jalex but he took off. I'm pretty sure she knew he was gonna do it anyway." He explained.

"What does that mean? Who is Jalex then if Jake and Alex aren't him?" Gohan asked him frowning now.

"Oh Jalex is the form which is created when Jake and Alex fuse. It's they're aura's combined, naturally with Alex's stubbornness and Jake's strength it kinda makes it arrogant. It's the same when Goten and Trunks fuse in our timeline. Except Emily's not been able to successfully make both boys control it. She's tried to but Gotenks wants to just have fun. So she leaves him to it." He replied

"Ah right, so with the right training, both Jake and Alex will control this body but at the moment, Jalex, which is the combined aura's of Jake and Alex, is in control. I'm beginning to understand now." Mirai Emily replied nodding her head.

"It is confusing at first but once you get over the fact that two people can become one it's pretty easy to understand." Mirai Trunks said. Finally after another five minutes flight, Jalex finally found the androids terrorising a nearby theme park. Touching down, he smirked in triumph.

"Lookie who I found." He sneered, 18 looked up at Jalex and frowned at him.

"Who are you?" She drawled.

"The name's Jalex, and I'm gonna be the one to take you two out." Jalex replied, 18 just smirked whilst 17 walked over to her.

"Jalex huh? So what makes you so special?" He asked, before Jalex could answer, Emily touched down beside him followed by the others.

"What are you guy's doing here. Get out of here, you'll distract me!" He snapped.

"Jalex! Watch who your talking to!" Trunks snapped, glaring at his fused children.

"A real warrior doesn't let bystanders distract them." Emily said in a trance stated voice, everyone turned to see her.

"Who told you that?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Radditz. It was what he said before he left me in the forest." She replied quietly, Mirai Trunks put his arm around her to console her whilst he looked on at Jalex.

"Well? What makes you so different from these pathetic saiyans?" 17 repeated, annoyance clearly stated in his voice.

"You have already underestimated me." Jalex snarled before lunging at the pair and began the lightning speed duel.

"I know what's gonna happen." Emily sighed, smacking her forehead for the second time that day.

"What?" Mirai Trunks asked frowning at her.

"He's gonna use up all his energy, then the androids will beat him up until he's unconscious causing the twins to split." She replied, Mirai Emily frowned over at her younger self.

"Why are you so negative all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Because, they can't control Jalex. They'll either perform the miracle of beating the androids which I doubt because I haven't shown them how to transform higher than a super saiyan. And second of all, they only have fifteen minutes left. And the more power they use up, the sooner they split." Emily replied.

"What do you mean they only have fifteen minutes left?" Trunks asked.

"You can only stay in fusion for thirty minutes. The legend behind the technique is that the warrior is so trained and powerful that that's all it's supposed to take to destroy the enemy. Since all we got to do was actually get them to fuse, they have no idea about Jalex's techniques." Mirai Trunks answered his future self.

"Techniques?" Gohan asked.

"Yup, if they trained, they'll discover that Jalex can have some weird and wonderful moves that could be used to the androids disadvantage. But since they rushed blind into the fight, I'll be amazed if they last the fifteen minutes." Emily sighed, keeping her gaze fixed on the fight. And she was right. It wasn't long before her predicament came true, and a bloody Jake and Alex landed next to their frightened parents.

"Now what?" Trunks whispered as the androids approached them.

"Jake and Alex are our hope, get them home and tended to medically, I'll distract the androids." Emily stated, starting to go forward, only to have Mirai Trunks grab her back.

"No way. You saw what happened the last time, I'm not letting you do that again." He snapped.

"Trunks we have no choice, if I don't do this, we have no way of getting the twins home. Without them, there's no hope for this timeline." Emily protested, Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"I don't care, your pregnant and I'm not letting you endanger yourself or the twins any more. If anyone's gonna fight them, I will." He declared.

"You can't fight them Trunks. If I can't even get a stab at them you won't be able to." Emily shot at him.

"Least I won't be endangering two lives jumping out like this." He huffed.

"That's enough! I can't stand it when you pathetic earthlings start fighting. Why is it the ones who love each other always argue. Is anyone going to fight or are we going to have to eliminate you all one by one?" Android 17 yelled, stopping the argument.

"Oh I'm the one your fighting. You got the upper hand only because I never went to my highest level." Emily snarled, throwing herself out of her fiancé's grip.

"You again. If you wish." 18 sighed as she stepped forward, the two blondes locked onto each other with their ice blue eyes.

"Em…" Mirai Trunks warned with a growl in his throat.

"Trunks, you can't stop her. Why don't you distract 17 then. And let's make this clear, you two are only distracting them. As soon as it's safe enough I want you both to get out of here, is that understood?" Gohan demanded.

"Yeah. I do." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"Em?" Gohan added, looking down at her, he wanted her to agree too, because he had a feeling that she'd do the complete opposite if she didn't promise anything.

"Whatever." She muttered, taking another pace.

"Swear it, or you go back with them." Mirai Trunks hissed, grabbing her shoulder.

"Alright, fine. I promise that this is only a distraction. Can I fight now please?" Emily sighed in exasperation as she once again pulled out of his grip and sunk into a fighting stance. Mirai Trunks sighed then turn to Gohan.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Get ready." He replied, turning into a super saiyan and facing his opponent, the raven haired android. Without hesitation, the two couples lunged at their opponents and a fierce fight began. Sighing, Trunks picked up Emily again whilst Gohan grabbed his unconscious niece and nephew. The trio watched helplessly as the hopeful diversion was to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Future Vacation Chapter 10

Healing Time

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ 

Claimer:I do own Emily and any other OC involved in this story

Casting one last glance at the brave pair from the past, Gohan picked up his battered niece and nephew.

"Remember, it's just a diversion you two. You're not to get hurt." He said, before taking off. Trunks also nodded as he picked up his wife and following his brother in law.

Meanwhile over at the battle scene, Emily had transformed to super saiyan stage and had already gone into a fist on battle with Android 18. Aiming a fist into the blonde androids face, 18 quickly grabbed it and aimed her other fist into Emily's stomach. Upon maternal instinct, Emily quickly brought her knee up and blocked the androids fist and brought her other fist down, bringing it into her stomach. 18 gasped as she flew back slightly but brought her leg up into a spin kick and caught the teen off guard by a blow to the head. Emily decided that she couldn't get anywhere in this stage, and transformed into a higher super saiyan level.

Mirai Trunks on the other hand, was already in super saiyan three stage of his transformations, and both him and Android 17 was even with regards to speed and strength. They were doing petty fighting since both of them continued to block the other's attacks. Glancing at his fiancée, Mirai Trunks signalled a certain move that they both knew how to do together.

Flying to each other, causing the androids to dive at them, Emily quickly grabbed Mirai Trunks's hand and they both produced a fiery spin kick that sent both Androids into a nearby cliff.

"Now what? If you haven't noticed, we don't stand a chance, even in super saiyan three form which is the highest the two of us can go!" Mirai Trunks asked, deciding this would be the best time to discuss the plan whilst the two androids were busy getting themselves out of the surprisingly hard cliff.

"I know. The others have got back to Capsule Corp now. When the androids come out, don't attack. Let them both come to us, I have a plan how to distract them whilst we go. When I say now, grab hold of my shoulder ok? I'll be instant transmitting back to Capsule Corp." Emily replied, keeping her gaze fixed on the two androids as the cliff exploded and two dots came floating out, glaring at the pair on the ground.

"Got it, I hope you know what your doing." Mirai Trunks replied, following her gaze up at the two androids.

_So do I._ Emily thought as she watched them slowly come down.

"That was some cheap trick. Your lucky it worked that time 'cause next time you won't be so lucky." Android 17 snarled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah don't worry about that, we're not planning a cheap trick again anymore." Emily replied smirking. Mirai Trunks watched curiously as she placed her hand above her head and began moving it around in circles. The androids also watched her wondering if she was mad.

"What are you doing?" Mirai Trunks muttered.

"Forbidden Ring!" Emily yelled, suddenly a bright white light appeared from her hand and it slowly formed into a loop which started to grow bigger and bigger. Mirai Trunks widened his eyes at her as so did the androids. Emily lowered her hand and before she knew it, the ring was encircled around both her and Mirai Trunks. Still moving her hand in circles, the ring continued to get bigger and thicker then suddenly she stopped and pushed her hand towards the androids.

"Now!" She yelled as the ring went hurdling towards the androids causing the pair to get caught in it's magnificent energy. Mirai Trunks quickly grabbed Emily's shoulder then she brought two fingers to her forehead and the pair disappeared.

Arriving back upon Capsule Corps living room, Emily quickly collapsed on the couch, but stayed conscious. Mirai Trunks took it as read that she used up a lot of energy on that attack.

"Alright, where did that come from?" He demanded, before she could answer, Gohan and Trunks came running in.

"You made it back, I thought we were going to have to come and rescue you. Are you guy's alright?" Gohan asked, looking at his past sister worriedly.

"I am, I think Em needs to rest though." Mirai Trunks said firmly.

"I'll be alright in a minute Trunks." Emily argued in between taking deep breaths.

"You need rest." He shot back, sternly this time and glaring at her dangerously. Emily just rolled her eyes then stood up.

"Yeah sure." She muttered as she left the room.

"What happened?" Trunks asked his past self, Mirai Trunks sighed before facing the two men.

"She produced this new attack that's completely wiped out her energy, between that and instant transmitting back here." He explained.

"What new attack?" Gohan asked.

"I've never heard of it. Forbidden ring. It worked though, it distracted the androids long enough for us to get away. She just keeps throwing out these surprises, I'm starting to get the feeling I don't even know half of who she is." Mirai Trunks sighed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Maybe that's her strength. She wants her enemies to know as little about her as possible. That way they have no idea who they're up against. I dunno why she'd be keeping it from you, maybe she wanted you to see the move in action, that's always her way of telling you new stuff." Gohan said, Mirai Trunks just nodded as the three made their way into a spare room that had two single beds, each holding a battered demi saiyan.

"How are they doing?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Pretty bad, I'm hoping they'll come around soon, I should have stopped them when I had the chance." Trunks growled.

"Now Trunks, I know full well that Jalex wouldn't have listened to you, he was just way too cocky. We can yell at him next time the twins fuse but for now we just have to concentrate on them getting better." Mirai Emily sighed, bandaging Jake's arm.

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?" Trunks huffed.

"So the first battle wasn't perfect, according to my dad neither was Gotenks's first attempt. We've got to drum it in his head that he's got to practise first before running out on a fight. Maybe if we calm down the fusion enough for the twins to learn how to control him, he won't be so bad. That way we can focus on the transformations and the surprisingly fun attacks." Another voice came from the doorway, everyone spun around to see Emily standing there, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you resting?" Mirai Trunks demanded.

"'cause, I don't need to. I got some sensu beans from Korin." Emily replied smirking now as she held up a medium sized brown pouch.

"What the… How did you get hold of them?" Gohan spluttered.

"I instant transmitted up there and got a bag. He'd been growing them for years but too scared to come down and hoping one of us would go up. He was reluctant to give them to me at first until I explained who I was. There's quite a few in here too, enough for a good practice session. Oh and Korin says there's loads more on the way, I just helped myself to one on the way back." Emily replied walking over. Peering down at Alex's sleeping form, she shook the lavender haired girls shoulder, causing the teen to groan in pain.

"What happened…" Alex muttered trying to sit up.

"Have a bean, it'll make you better." Emily replied, slipping one into the girls mouth. Alex winced as she forced herself to chew the bean and was surprised to suddenly get all her energy back.

"Wow I feel all better! Are they the beans you were telling us about? So what happened, I take it we didn't beat the androids." Alex said, sitting up whilst Emily made her way over to Jake and done the same. Before long the two twins were demanding the story out of the adults.

"No. I'd say the androids beat you." Trunks spat sarcastically.

"Trunks stop it! So their first attempt wasn't perfect, but they're fine now and if they train they'll learn to control Jalex." Mirai Emily snapped, the twins had enough on their shoulders without having to add insult to injury.

"Don't you understand Emily? We almost lost them today? Aren't you at least bothered that you're putting two children in charge of saving the world?" Trunks erupted.

"We're not children. We have every right to fight this battle as much as you do dad." Alex snapped, glaring at him now.

"Yeah so we never got it right the first time, we'll just train harder, I'm sure we'll learn to control Jalex. Come on dad, this is the only method we have of actually having a normal life, I thought you of all people would support us on that!" Jake added.

"I do want a normal life son, I just don't want to risk your lives to do it. Damn it, I just wish there was another way." Trunks growled, punching a hole in a nearby cupboard causing his mother to scowl at him.

"I know how you feel Trunks, I really do. Your left out of this fight, just like I am. But the twins are the ideal fighters and as much as you hate it honey, they have grown up. With our fighting spirit and our determination to end this stupid battle and get on with our lives. They have a right to fight too, they're right in that. Why don't you practice with them if you want to get involved." Emily suggested, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Trunks felt really ashamed. He'd forgotten completely then for a while about the reason why Emily couldn't fight in this battle herself. He'd got carried away being annoyed for himself that he missed out all the other terminal casualties, and their feelings on this.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so damn sick of all this fighting and running and losing loved ones. You guy's are right, you deserve a whack in all this. I just don't want to lose you guys too. I'm being so selfish right now." He sighed.

"It's not your fault Trunks, having the fate of the earth in the hands of your children is a really scary decision to make, but if it saves it, maybe you need to take a step back." Gohan said.

"That's right, just like dad did with Gohan and Cell!" Emily chirped up without thinking, everyone stared at her and Mirai Trunks coughed low.

"Uh, Cell's not here remember. Don't start confusing them." He muttered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry…" Emily laughed.

"Dad made me fight Cell? Whilst he was still there? Why?" Gohan asked, curious now about what his sister blurted out.

"He was convinced that you were stronger than him. You have a hidden power and he wanted you to use that power to kill him." Emily mumbled, knowing why there was certain stuff from her timeline that she should have kept to herself. This time travelling stuff was starting to give her a headache.

"And? What happened?" Gohan prompted, he needed to know this for some reason. Emily looked at her fiancé uncertainly.

"You might as well, you've told them now. Doubt it'll make a difference, Cell's not here remember?" Mirai Trunks sighed.

"According to dad, you got big headed over your power and dad gave his life to stop Cell blowing up the Earth. Except Cell came back and you ended destroying him with the Kame Hame Wave with dad's help. You went berserk when you found out dad had died for nothing." She said quietly.

"So if dad died, how is he back now? You wished him back?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, seven years later. And now he's alive today. Why did you need to know all that?" Emily asked him.

"I didn't. I just wanted something confident for Trunks here." Gohan said, signalling to Trunks who was staring at Emily with fascination.

"Thanks for telling me that. I feel a lot more easier about the twins fighting now that I've heard what happened between Gohan and Cell. It is a tough decision, but if it'll save the Earth, I want to help out as much as I can. We've spent so long now living and hiding in fear, it's time to put an end to it right now!" Trunks declared balling his hand up into a fist. Everyone cheered whilst the twins sidled up to Emily.

"We're sorry we lost control of the fusion. Will you help us get stronger, cause we want to make a difference." Alex said, Jake nodding along side her.

"Hey, it's not your fault, like I said it's not just you it's happened too. And sure, I say we all take a break first 'cause although I've had a sensu bean I really need to physically rest, I can't afford to waste my energy anytime soon." Emily replied smiling. And before they knew it they were back on the look out for the second part of the fusion training.


	11. Chapter 11

Future Vacation Chapter 11

Jalex's New Moves

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or it's characters 

Claimer:I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

"Alright you two. Now when you transformed last time, did you have any awareness on what was going on? What was happening?" Emily asked, she was facing Jake and Alex on the lookout with the others behind her.

"We could see what was happening." Alex said.

"But that was it, it was like we were watching from a screen or something. Like a one person view, you look through the eyes of a person yet you can't do anything." Jake added, Emily nodded.

"Right ok. I'm going to teach you one small trick. Cause if you master this technique, you'll be able to control your fusion. You need to sit down and relax." She said. The twins nodded and followed her instructions.

"What's she doing?" Gohan whispered to Mirai Trunks, who had his gazed fixed on his fiancée.

"She's showing them how to tune into the mind psychically. It won't take long, and once they're done, they can easily control the fusion." Mirai Trunks explained, he had watched her attempt to teach Gotenks this technique but since he was just messing around and wasting her time, she gave up and told him if he were to get hurt in battle not to blame her.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate. Empty your mind, clear it of all thoughts and I mean all of them. You can't afford to be thinking of things or have certain stuff on your mind when doing this. Can you feel your inner energy burning?" Emily commanded, both Jake and Alex nodded then suddenly a yellow light flared around the pair of them.

"It is done. You may rise brave warriors." Emily laughed, Mirai Trunks just shook his head and chuckled at the joke as the twins stood up.

"So now what do we do?" Alex asked.

"You fuse. And if you do what you just did as soon as you fuse, you should be able to control Jalex. And don't worry if you don't get it first time round, I'll stop Jalex from taking off." Emily replied, Alex looked at her brother who nodded then they both got into their fusion positions.

"Fuse… ion…. Ha!" They yelled, flaring their ki as they both moved towards each other. The familiar bright light engulfed the twins and when it died down, Jalex stood there looking proud.

"Clear your mind guy's, clear your mind. Come on you can do it!" Emily yelled, Jalex closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again, he had the twins icy blue eyes that everyone recognised.

"Woah. I think I have it now. I have two voices, how? It works!" Jalex laughed, inspecting himself and walking around.

"It's two auras remember? So it'll sound like your talking in unison. Which shouldn't be a problem since I hear you talk like that half the time anyway." Emily said smiling.

"Do we have to do this exercise every time we fuse?" Jalex asked.

"Well I'm assuming since you've already done it, your mind will automatically go straight into controlling it, so no, I don't think so. But then again the theory hasn't worked before, so you might. Guess you'll hafta find out next time you fuse. Now that you have control, dig deep into Jalex's mind, work your minds together, what can you see?" Emily instructed.

"I see fun attacks that we know. Hm, yes, we know quite a few good ones too, ones that are sure to work on the androids." Jalex replied.

"Alright, I want you to practise one of them. Right now." Emily stated.

"We can't." Jalex said, Emily frowned at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"'cause there's no androids here." He groaned, Emily rolled her eyes at the obvious comeback.

"Alright well pretend that I'm android 18 then." She sighed, stepping forward, only to be grabbed back by Mirai Trunks.

"What are you doing?" He cried.

"I need to help them train, they can't even transform yet, don't worry about it." Emily sighed.

"Well shouldn't we find something else in case you get hurt, this fusion is different technically from the twins, and you're not that familiar with their power levels." He argued, Emily sighed, she didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Alright, fine, tell you what, tell me what the powers are, what's the names of the attacks, we can prepare for them." She replied.

"Ones called infernal tornado, Destructo Rings, and we got a Mega Kame Hame Ha Wave. We got more but their not that great. They're our three strongest ones." Jalex replied.

"That's good, you haven't got useless Kamikaze Ghosts. Right, I'll be right back." Emily said laughing as she disappeared.

"Actually we do have that move, but it's pretty dumb. Well it sounded dumb." Jalex replied shaking his head, Mirai Trunks smiled.

"That's Gotenks's move, one he was certain would work but didn't. It got pretty annoying after a while." He said.

"So where's she gone?" Gohan asked, Mirai Trunks closed her eyes.

"She's on Mount Potaz. What she's doing there I dunno, we'll hafta wait until she comes back." He sighed. Within a few minutes Emily came back with several bags and capsules.

"Alrighty then. They're not perfect training equipment, Kame only knows how long they've been sitting there. Right, here's some punch bags, some target dummies and best of all, my gravity room." She declared, dropping them.

"You found them all! Where I hid them. That's great, I didn't think I'd see them again!" Mirai Emily gasped, staring at the objects.

"They're gonna hafta train our way if they're to beat these androids. There's no other way around it." Emily sighed. After a few minutes setting the punch bags, dummies and the gravity room, Emily looked satisfied.

"Now. The best thing about these dummies, is that they're ki energy resistant. Thanks to the wonderful brain of Bulma. Alright, try and test one of your attacks on this one.

"We can't." Jalex stated, Emily growled.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because were about to…" He started, but a bright light engulfed him and two bodies got thrown to either side of the lookout.

"That's right, the time limit…" Emily muttered, running over to Jake to help him sit up. Trunks ran over to help his daughter up.

"That was so cool!" They yelled together, everyone laughed.

"Glad you got it, it was great to see my method actually working for a change." Emily replied.

"So when can we fuse again? Can we do it now?" Jake asked.

"No, you hafta wait for a while, normally an hour to get your energy back and all." Emily said. The hour quickly passed, mainly because Trunks and Mirai Emily were badgering their children about their new ability. Before they knew it, it was time to try it again.

"Right we're ready." The twins said in unison, Emily nodded and the twins expertly performed the dance. Within a few hours they had mastered their moves, Emily having to transport them as the androids showed up completely wiping the lookout. Emily instant transmitting Kame to Capsule Corp for safety, if the Dragonballs still existed, then she didn't want him to get hurt, that way everyone could still get wished back and it be a normal peaceful timeline again. Upon arriving back at their new location, Jake and Alex had split and was sparring with each other, as a quick attempt to grow a tiny bit stronger.

It was a long tiresome day and the small group ended up camping out in the dessert, which was something they had been afraid of doing for so many years.

"This is really nice. We should do this more often when the androids are beat." Gohan sighed as he laid back and watch the moon. Emily refused to look up at the moon and for a short while no one noticed until Mirai Trunks watched her keep her gaze fixed on the ground.

"What's up Em? How come your not looking up?" He asked.

"What moon is it?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"What moon is it? What type? Is it full? Half? Crescent? What?" Emily repeated, it was then Mirai Trunks looked up.

"It's only crescent, it's alright." He laughed, realising why she was so cautious. Emily sighed with relief and looked up herself.

"Why what's wrong with the moon type?" Gohan asked staring at the blonde.

"I still have my tail, so I didn't want to transform since Vegeta refuses to teach me how to control it." She replied.

"Em, he won't because he lost his remember? He doesn't know how to anymore. You're the only one with a saiyan tail now." Mirai Trunks sighed, Emily ran her finger through the sand.

"Yeah I guess your right. I can't to have you two now, you look great." She said, smiling at the twins whilst rubbing her flat stomach.

"Hm, seeing you two and imagining you to be ours one day is a great chance nobody gets to see that much." Mirai Trunks added, putting his arm around his fiancée.

"So you reckon we stand a chance against the androids now?" Alex asked seriously.

"I think so. You can transform higher than the others have, there's a good chance that you will. We'll start tomorrow if you guy's are ready. The sooner the androids get stopped the sooner you guy's can get on with your life." Emily replied seriously.

"We've been ready for years mentally. We'll do it." Jake replied. The group just chilled and had a laugh under the stars, each one growing just as nervous about the big battle ahead of them. Will they succeed?

Stay tuned and find out on the next exciting chapter of Future Vacation (sorry couldn't help myself)


	12. Chapter 12

Future Vacation Chapter 12

The Ultimate Battle

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

The sun had just rose the following morning and Jake and Alex were the first to wake up. Smiling, they sat up, yawned and stretched. Looking at each other, they glanced at their relatives, all stretched out on the desert floor, their parents together, Emily and Mirai Trunks together and Gohan stretched out breathing heavily.

"I'm guessing they're sleeping well." Alex laughed quietly.

"I think we all did, probably with the idea now that something is finally gonna get done." Jake replied quietly. Pair just sat there discussing plans about what tactics to use on the androids and were at it for about half an hour before Gohan finally woke up.

"Hey guys, is it morning already?" He yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Yup. The sun is up, the sky is blue. Perfect day for making history." Alex chirped. Gohan frowned as he realised what day it actually was.

"Just be careful you two, got it?" He demanded.

"We will. Now that we have total control of Jalex, and we've just been planning the fight out, we know what we're gonna do and all that." Jake replied honestly. Within a few minutes, Mirai Trunks and Emily woke up, then Mirai Emily and Trunks woke up, each with rumbling stomachs.

"Heh, would it be alright if we ate before we headed off? It's bad for you if you fight on an empty stomach." Alex laughed.

"Sure, let me go find some food." Emily replied, bringing two fingers to her forehead and disappearing.

"Wait, there's no shops open now." Gohan cried helplessly.

"She's probably gone to Capsule Corp or something." Mirai Trunks replied, within a few minutes, Emily appeared back, this time with bread and cooked sausages and beans in a tub.

"Woah, were did you get all this?" Trunks asked, as she began dishing out stuff.

"I found it already cooking somewhere. There was no one around and since we are about to save the planet, I reckoned our needs were better than whoever was cooking them in the first place." Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders, whilst Mirai Trunks shook his head at his fiancée.

After breakfast, Gohan floated up and looked around.

"Ok, they're about four thousand miles south west of here. Are you guy's ready?" He asked.

"Yep, lets go." Jake and Alex declared, everyone nodded and the group took off. True to his word, they found the androids exactly four miles south west from where they were.

"Oh, look. It's the group of saiyans back. When will you learn?" 18 sneered, as they all touched down.

"Actually it's the day you learn, that your about to get defeated. When you're ready Jake." Alex snapped, her twin nodded and they both stood three feet from each other and performed the dance.

"Wow, that was so entertaining! Now what?" 17 asked sarcastically as he joined his sister.

"We battle you fool." Jalex spat. The pair smirked as they stepped into matching fighting stances whilst Jalex did the same, Emily motioned for everyone else to get back, not knowing what was happening.

The two androids lunged at the fused warrior and began throwing kicks and punches, to their surprise though, Jalex managed to keep up, and not only that but fire kicks and punches back at them.

Jalex spun around and delivered a spin kick into 17's gut whilst slamming his elbow into 18's face, spinning around so fast, he grabbed both androids by their hair and smashed their heads together, then did two mighty punches, into each stomach sending them into the ground behind them.

"Wow, he hasn't even transformed yet." Trunks gasped.

"Come on you two, get up. That was light compared to what we can do." Jalex yelled, shakily, the pair got up and floated up to them.

"You may have caught us off guard, but believe us, it won't happen again." 17 snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, so we keep hearing this." Jalex sneered, the androids growled and lunged for the fused warrior but again he was prepared.

"Infernal Tornado!" Jalex yelled, lifting his right arm and spinning it around, kinda like Emily was doing with her ring. Suddenly a tornado like shape started appearing around the top of his hand and it was fire, smoke and everything. Spinning it around as fast as he could, Jalex, hurdled it at the oncoming androids and they both just about dodged it, sending a nearby playground in flames.

"You honestly think that'd hit us." 18 laughed, smirking confidently.

"No. I didn't. I was only trying it out, but your right, it is pretty useless. I'll have to scrap that one from my good move list from now onwards. But then again, that isn't all I could do with it" Jalex sneered, 18's smirk turned into a growl. She had enough of this warrior. They had him hands down the other day, how did he suddenly manage to over power them? She glanced at twin mechanical brother and noticed that he was looking as though he was thinking the same. But before they could do anything, Jalex waved his huge arms and suddenly the pair became aware of a certain blistering heat. Gasping, the pair spun behind them to see the fiery twister heading straight at them, and it was too close to dodge.

Silently the twister tore into the androids, when Jalex saw it engulf the pair, he raised his hands up and the fire exploded upwards, turning into smoke. When the smoke and dust died, down, he was almost surprised to find the androids still there, their robotic skin singed and bits broken away seeing bits of wires underneath. Their clothes, badly burned in places made it look as they had just survived a nuclear explosion.

"Aw, too bad you didn't die when you did." Jalex huffed.

"You'll pay for what you did you filthy saiyan." 18 declared, Jalex just grinned.

"So you guys keep saying this but I don't see any payback. Come on, don't tell me that's the best you guy's can do. Seriously." He laughed, Emily shook her head from their hiding spot.

"They're getting too confident, if they don't hurry they'll split, I think they've got 20 minutes left." She muttered, to Mirai Trunks, Jalex glanced over in the direction of his past mother and raised his eyebrows at her comment, hearing her perfectly.

"Will you relax, I'll have it done by then." He called, Emily snapped her head up and glared playfully at the fused warrior whilst the cyborg siblings glanced between the group and their opponent.

"What? What did she say?" 17 demanded, Jalex glared at the male android.

"Yeah like I'm about to tell you. Hurry up I'm getting bored." He snapped, powering up to super saiyan, the twin cyborgs gasped, but looked at each other before powering up too to the best of their abilities.

The pair lunged at the fused warrior once more, both of them attacking him from different sides, 18 suddenly getting the best of Jalex and sending him crashing into a nearby building.

"Oh no!" Trunks yelled.

"They'll be alright, come on how many times have you been sent through buildings." Emily said.

"None." Trunks laughed, looking at her.

"Oh it must be just me then." She mumbled, turning her attention back to the fight. True to her words, Jalex was back floating, but this time, he wasn't a super saiyan. He was a super saiyan three.

"Alright you ugly brutes, I've had enough of this fight, it's boring and frankly I want to end it. And end it I'll do now." He declared lunging at them, with lightning speed moves, doing a spin kick into 18's head and fisting 17 in the jaw. Grabbing the two of them by the hair, he smashed them together before doing a double spin kick sending them both flying towards the floor, and onto a spiked railings.

"Ugh, what are we on?" The androids yelled.

"It's time to finish you off now." Jalex screamed.

"You've got five minutes guys!" Emily yelled.

"Mega Kame…" Jalex started, bringing his hands to his sides, the familiar yellow beam of Goku's appeared but this attack was surrounded by a silver lining – strangely familiar to Emily's bomb.

"Do you think these stupid energy attacks work?" 18 cried.

"Hame…" Jalex continued, the energy in his palms burning brighter and getting bigger, Emily gasped, this was more stronger than her fathers attack. Who knew what weird and wonderful moves these new fusion warriors knew.

"No! We can't lose like this. 18 get up!" 17 yelled, pushing at his sister.

"Honestly 17 do you think I'd be hanging on this stupid rail if we could? It's caught certain circuits, we can't move!" 18 snapped at her cyborg twin.

"Haaa!" Jalex screamed, throwing the huge energy blast at the twin robots, the energy was immaculate as it engulfed the twins, twice as strong as Goku's Kame Hame Wave, almost as powerful as Emily's bomb. Only it was Gohan who saw the energy that was coming off.

"Everyone get outta here! That energy's gonna hit us and I don't wanna stick around and find out what happens if it does." He yelled, Trunks quickly grabbed his wife and took off, followed by Gohan. Emily grabbed Mirai Trunks by the hand and followed on after her ancestors of the future. When they were a good bit away but could still see what was happening, they spun around to see a small mushroom cloud where the androids were.

"That is one powerful attack." Mirai Emily muttered.

"I know, I wouldn't like to be in that path myself." Trunks replied. When the dust cleared all that could be seen was the charred railings of the gate, and nothing more.

"We did it! I can't believe we did it!" Jalex cried, balling his hands up in a fist.

"I can't believe my babies destroyed the androids. I'm so proud of them." Mirai Emily cried, tears flowing down her face.

"So am I. I hope my two grow up to be exactly the same." Emily added, smiling as she stroked her stomach. After he made sure the androids had been gone, Jalex flew back to the others where he quickly split.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Trunks said, pulling the pair of them into a hug.

"Now we can officially have a normal life!" Alex declared grinning.

"And we can wish everyone back cause we have the Dragonballs!" Jake added.

"I suppose your grandmother will want to throw a party for you guy's too. And for you two. If it wasn't for you, my babies wouldn't have done what they did and we'd still be living in fear. We owe most of our thanks to you too." Mirai Emily replied, looking at her past self and fiancé.

"I'm glad we could help. I couldn't leave this place knowing you were going through this. I would have stayed and helped." Emily replied grinning.

"I know what it was like. I also grew up in fear of the androids. I'm glad I could save another timeline from them again. It'll certainly be a story to tell." Mirai Trunks added.

With smiles plastered on everyone's faces, they all proceeded to Capsule Corp to tell a certain ageing scientist, the news she'd been waiting for all her life.


	13. Chapter 13

A Future Vacation Chapter 13

A New Future

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do own Emily, any other OC's in this chapter and also the story line.

Upon arriving at Capsule Corp a short whilst later, the gang saw that Bulma was anxiously waiting on the lawn for the news.

"Mom! What are you doing out here?" Trunks cried, touching down and gently dropping Mirai Emily on the floor.

"I wanted to wait for my family to come back. Is that a crime? So? Are they gone? What happened?" Bulma demanded, seeing the beaten up twins, everyone turned to Jake and Alex who grinned.

"The androids are definitely gone. We can live in peace!" They announced.

"Kame, I'm so proud of you guys. You are so getting a party. And we can go back to normal!" Bulma cried, throwing her arms around her twin grandchildren.

"Well why don't we wish everyone back then have a party. That way we can celebrate them being alive. We have Kame now, we can wish everyone back." Mirai Emily suggested.

"Alright, I'll help get the Dragonballs." Gohan said smiling at his sister.

"But you can also get better now. We got the equipment for that machine now." Jake put in staring hard at his mother.

"I'm sure we can wait till after the party. Besides, you'll need help getting the Dragonballs." Mirai Emily argued.

"What else is needed? Or did we get them all the last time?" Emily asked, looking thoughtful at the twins.

"No, Grandma has everything now, we got all we needed that night." Alex replied shaking her head.

"Alright here's what we do then. Emily? I want you to undergo that machine and get it done as soon as. Before your tumour gets any worse. Jake? Alex? You guy's have had enough to do today so you guy's stay with your mother and chill… And to make sure she actually does it. Em, will you and the two Trunks's come look for the Dragonballs with me?" Gohan asked looking at past Emily and conveniently ignoring the look future Emily was giving him.

"Actually I know instant transmission, so I only need one person, one who knows where the Dragonballs are kept." Emily replied, Gohan nodded.

"All the good for us. Alright I'll go with you then, we'll use the radar. We'll have the others wished back in no time." He replied.

"Ok, just be careful Gohan. Let me go get that radar." Bulma sighed, going indoors.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at his fiancée.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll only be going to the necessary spots, so we'll be back before you know it. You and the other Trunks can spar with the twins or something if you want." Emily replied.

"Ok. I'm just as proud of you as I am of these two. I know in my heart they'll make fine warriors one day." He mumbled, stroking her stomach.

"Hm, yeah, I can also see us hiding our swords from them in the future too." She giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. A short while later, Bulma handed Gohan over the radar and the pair said goodbye as the older demi placed his hand on his younger sister's shoulder. Emily placed two fingers to her forehead, then the two of them disappeared to the first place, which happened to be on Mount Potaz – home to the four star Dragonball.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Gohan muttered, walking over to a shambled house, Emily hardly recognised as her home.

"What happened here? Did they track you guy's down or something?" Emily asked, following him.

"Yeah they got annoyed that dad died. He was sick, that's how he died not by the androids and they thought we were hiding him here so they kinda tore the place apart." Gohan sighed, Emily stared as they wandered past a smashed up window and into the house.

"Oh right , well we can wish everything back to normal when we collect the Dragonballs. Do you have any idea where this Dragonball might be? You don't live with mom and dad in my timeline you see." Emily asked, Gohan frowned at her.

"I don't?" He asked.

"You have another house built next door to us so your still with us on Mount Potaz, but you have a girlfriend so you've moved in with her." Emily explained, smiling as she watched him blush, probably the idea of having a girlfriend in this timeline never phased him. She was getting used to the time travelling concept now and was remembering to miss out any time changing differences.

"Wow, bet my mom would have been happy. Other than my studying she would moan at me to settle down. Anyway I kept the Dragonball on a hat I used to wear as a small boy. So I imagine it would still be upstairs in my room somewhere." He replied, carefully climbing the staircase, jumping over the missing steps. Emily followed suit and automatically recognised the four doors over her own home. The bathroom, her parents room, what looked like Gohan's room but in her timeline was Goten's room and finally, a battered looking peach room – the door hanging of the hinges. Gasping she automatically went towards it.

"Wow, that's my room." She sighed, Gohan smiled at her sadly.

"Yeah, that was where you lived until we were all driven out of here. None of us had dared to come back here, but thanks to you, we can now start rebuilding our lives again." He said, Emily blinked before backing away from Mirai Emily's room, it wasn't hers. She then realised how different her life could have been.

"Come on, let's find that Dragonball." She muttered as Gohan led her into his room. It looked so different from the way Goten had it, Gohan had white curtains, a bed an a small desk, obviously where ChiChi had made him spend hours studying. Going over to a small chest of drawers in the corner, Gohan smiled a the cracked framed photo of him as a tot with Goku and ChiChi, then opened up the top drawer.

"This room isn't damaged too badly so it should be where I remembered having it last." He informed the teen, Emily just wandered around the room, pictures half hanging off the wall of men in white coats, some in business suits. Next to Gohan's desk was a small neat pile of dusty school books. Lost in her thoughts, Emily took in the realisation of how her future self had lived. She felt really lucky having lived in peace, and when the occasional enemy did show up someone had the power to defeat them. She also felt a pang of sorrow for Mirai Trunks. So this is how he lived, every day running and hiding in fear, watching helplessly as he lost loved ones.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked, snapping Emily out of her thoughts. The blonde looked up at the demi saiyan to see him holding up the four star Dragonball and staring at her.

"Yeah, just finally realising something that's all." She sighed, looking out of the broken window. Gohan walked over and placed his broad hand on her narrow shoulder.

"And what's that?" He asked, wanting to know what was going through her mind.

"That my life has been heaven compared to yours. And my Trunks's. I've just realised how he lived, I didn't think I could understand it but now that I've seen it for myself, I finally know what he went though. What you guy's have been living with. I'm sorry." Emily said, feeling her eyes well up, Gohan pulled her into a hug much to her surprise.

"Why are you sorry? Because of you we no longer have to live in fear. You still have no idea how you've helped to save our planet. I don't know how to thank you for ending this. we can now live our lives as normal, if it wasn't for your courage, we wouldn't have the strength to beat the androids. And I would never have thought it would be Jake and Alex to destroy them. It just goes to show you how strong the next generation can be." Gohan sighed.

"I couldn't leave you guy's like this. I had to do something, good always has to triumph over evil." Emily replied as they pulled apart, Gohan chuckled.

"Come on, the sooner we collect the Dragonballs, the sooner we can wish everyone back." He said. Meanwhile over at Capsule Corp, Bulma had finally put together the machine for taking Mirai Emily's tumour out of her head. Lying down on a lab bed, she cast the ageing scientist a worried look.

"Don't be so worried Em, we even spared you a sensu bean so you don't even have to be stuck in bed for days. What I'll do is put you under a local anaesthetic and the machine will simply search and cut out the tumour. You'll be up and walking around in no time." Bulma assured the woman. Trunks was gathered with the ladies and had asked Mirai Trunks to entertain the twins whilst he stayed with his wife.

"Alright. Let's just do this." Mirai Emily sighed, Bulma nodded and quickly injected her daughter in law with the drug. As soon as the blonde fell asleep, she switched on the machine.

Outside, Mirai Trunks was just taking a break from a sparring match with the twins.

"So what's it like seeing your kids all grown up? I felt Emily's stomach last night, it's definitely us two she's carrying." Alex asked, Mirai Trunks smirked.

"A bit of a shock at first, cause I only found out Em was pregnant the day before and I didn't even know what she was having. But it's funny seeing you two cause I can really see myself and your mother in you both. But both me and Em are proud at seeing what you've accomplished. I hope our two grow up to be just like you two." He said.

"You and mom brought us up well. I'm sure we will. If you want a refreshing memory we can arrange to erase this from you. I'm not sure whether it's a great idea that you both know so much about us." Jake sighed.

"Are you kidding? I'd never forget you two. It's not every day that first time parents get the opportunity to witness their future children save the planet!" Mirai Trunks cried, both Jake and Alex smiled.

"Ah bit your forgetting that if it wasn't for you and Emily we wouldn't have had the ability to defeat them. You have a habit of saving timelines I hear." Alex grinned, Mirai Trunks blushed, not even thinking of it like that.

"Yeah well I agree with Em with the argument that if there's a will there's a way. I too lived I fear of the androids, I knew deep down that I couldn't leave you guy's suffering with them, and I know Em felt the same." He said, suddenly a blur appeared beside them and the twins jumped up in fright but then relaxed when they saw that it was just Emily and Gohan.

"Hey guys. We got them all. And I know the exact places of them no so we don't need the radar any more. Hey me and Dad can have a race!" Emily declared grinning.

"I can actually see you doing that aswell." Gohan laughed as the small group wandered in to see Mirai Emily just starting to stir, a deep cut in her forehead.

"Is it out?" Jake asked quietly, Trunks looked over at his son, smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to his wife again.

"Yes." The twins whispered in unison, slapping each other a high five.

"Is it over Trunks?" Mirai Emily slurred, opening her eyes, Trunks laughed as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yes darling, it's all over now." He said, pulling her into a hug. Bulma walked over and handed her son a sensu bean.

"Here Trunks, give her this when she's ready. I'll leave you guys alone." She said, leaving the room as the twins walked over to the bed.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Alex asked gently, with the help of her husband, Mirai Emily slowly sat up.

"Tired, and my head hurts." She mumbled, placing her hand to her forehead, when she drew it away, it was covered in blood.

"Well the machine had to get the tumour out somehow. Here take this, it'll fix you right up." Trunks said, slipping the bean gently into her mouth. Emily quickly chewed at and before their very eyes, the cut healed up.

"I'll never get used to seeing that." Gohan commented, Mirai Emily opened her eyes fully and looked around the room.

"Wow, I feel great. I can't believe it, my head doesn't hurt anymore." She cried.

"Do you want a souvenir?" Trunks asked, holding a large beaker up containing a strange white looking growth, everyone winced as they realised it was the tumour. Mirai Emily herself pulled a face.

"No thanks, I think the bin will want it though." She replied, Trunks laughed.

"Alright, but we just need to run a few tests to make sure there's no further damage but other than that, your free to party." He said, Mirai Emily nodded.

"Have the others been wished back yet?" She asked, to her surprise, Emily shook her head.

"We thought we'd wait till you were better to witness it happening." She replied.

"Only cause we've only just got back ourselves." Gohan said quietly, Emily just poked her tongue out at her brother then returned her attention to her future self. half an hour later, the small group of Z fighters stood outside Capsule Corp whilst Kame summoned Shenron, the earth's dragon.

"You haven't seen Shenron before have you?" Mirai Trunks asked suddenly looking at Emily, who shook her head.

"Nope, first time for everything though." She replied, holding his hand.

"What is your wish?" The huge beast boomed.

"We would like everything to be returned to the way they were before the androids showed up." Gohan announced, everyone watched the dragon carefully as his eyes glowed red.

"It is done." He declared, disappearing.

"Hey what about the other wish?" Emily demanded.

"Uh Emily, before Cell Shenron only granted one wish." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Shenron grants more in your timeline? How did you get that to work?" Gohan asked, curious now.

"Just something Dende did to revive him, he added another wish." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Hold on a second, my dad is still going to die. The androids never killed him, it was that stupid virus he got!" Mirai Emily suddenly realised, at this Mirai Trunks grinned at her.

"In my timeline there is a cure for the virus Goku gets. That's how I managed to save him in Emily's timeline." He explained, fumbling around his trouser pocket suddenly.

"He still got killed." Emily put in, Mirai Trunks shot her a playful glare for interrupting him in which she smirked at.

"Yeah but not from the virus. My mom gave me a spare in case it was needed again. Here." He replied, pulling out a capsule and tossing it to Mirai Emily.

"Thanks." She replied, catching it. Before they knew it everyone that had been killed during the reign of the androids had been revived and all the places that had been destroyed were all back to normal.

It was a tearful reunion as Mirai Emily and Gohan saw their parents again. Trunks and Bulma saw Vegeta and Jake and Alex got introduced to the grandparents they never knew. The story was explained to the newcomers whilst Goku marvelled at his past daughter.

"Now you guy's? We celebrate!" Bulma announced as they arranged to meet back later that night for a party.


	14. Chapter 14

A Future Vacation Chapter 14

Celebration and Departure

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or it's characters.

Claimer:I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

As everyone was going back to their individual homes, Emily and Mirai Trunks was warmly welcomed back to Mount Potaz, where they found that the ruins of the Son family was back to a normal house again.

"Now that looks a lot better!" Emily declared as they touched down, everyone shooting the young blonde a puzzled look until Gohan piped up.

"We came here for the four star Dragonball and it was in a bit of a mess." He explained, everyone nodded and made their way inside the house.

"None of my old clothes will fit me in here. Man it's a good job I brought all our stuff from Capsule Corp. But there's no way we can live here now." Mirai Emily laughed running into the peach room, the door was now fastened back onto the wall again. Jake and Alex just looked at each other before sitting down in the strange living room.

"Are you guy's ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we've never been here that's all." Jake answered quietly, Emily nodded and sat down too. Everything was the same, Goku and ChiChi had gone to her room to sort out what to wear whilst Gohan had gone to his room.

Mirai Trunks sighed as he sat down and flicked on the television whilst Emily kept her gaze fixed on it, before realising something.

"Hey shouldn't we be getting ready for this party?" She asked, Jake and Alex shrugged their shoulders whilst Mirai Trunks looked at her thoughtfully.

"Got nuffin to wear." Alex stated.

"Yeah, it's not as if we've had the chance to buy party clothes." Jake added, Emily smiled at this.

"Well I'm sure your parents will be in the same boat, why don't you guys go shopping?" She suggested the twins looked at each other curiously for a moment before jumping off the couch.

"Mom! We wanna go shopping!" They yelled in unison running off towards their mothers old room causing Emily and Mirai Trunks to burst out laughing.

"And future you is gonna kill you when she finds out you put them up to that." Mirai Trunks said, Emily just smirked at him.

"Well, they do need outfits for tonight." She pointed out.

"And if you feel so strongly about that then why don't you take them?" Another voice cut in, Emily spun around to see her future self leaning against the banister.

"Me?" She cried, this time it was Mirai Trunks's turn to smirk whilst Mirai Emily grinned.

"Yes you. They need outfits remember? Since you put them up to it, and you guy's need clothes yourselves, you can go with them. Spend some time together." She replied smugly, Emily just scowled at her playfully for a moment, before giving her fiancé a helpless look then turning back to her.

"What? Well what about you?" She demanded.

"What about me?"

"Well won't you be needing clothes too!" She challenged, Mirai Emily stared at her past self curiously.

"Your right. Let's all go shopping." She laughed. Within three hours, three tuxedos and three dresses had been bought at a fixed up shopping mall. Emily in a black dress, Alex in a silver one and Mirai Emily in a baby blue one.

That evening, the members of Mount Potaz gathered outside the small house, each one admiring each others outfits. Goku offered to instant transmit everyone to Capsule Crop and the small was soon appearing at the doors of the huge building. After ringing the doorbell, Bulma greeted them wearing a gold ball gown.

"Welcome guys. Wow I can't remember the last time I threw a party. It's not sunk in yet the androids are gone." She said, letting them in. Goku smiled at his childhood friend.

"You'd better believe it Bulma. We can all live in peace now." He announced. As they all filed inside, Emily instantly recognised the future forms of Vegeta – who was wearing a beard, Tien, Chowsu and Yamcha. Suddenly the young couple were in the centre of attention.

"Wow, so you're the Trunks and Emily from the past we've been hearing about." Krillen said, he like in Emily's timeline had short jet black hair.

"Actually, Trunks is just living in my timeline, he's from my future but came back to warn us about the androids." Emily explained.

"You lived in the reign of the androids too?" Krillen asked, looking shocked at Mirai Trunks who nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. My mother created an antidote for the virus Goku gets and she figured if Goku survived it, he would be able to fight and destroy the androids in Emily's timeline." He said.

"So then what happened?" Yamcha asked, it was only then that Emily and Mirai Trunks realised that the whole hall had gone quiet, each person eagerly listening to the Saiyan Prince's story.

"Well. Goku survived the virus and fought the androids. But there was another android that became our third enemy." He sighed, suddenly all the warriors that had not heard of Cell before gasped.

"Dr Giro made a third android? How is that possible?" Piccolo demanded, Mirai Trunks fell silent, unsure how to explain it, fortunately Emily carried on.

"Yes, Dr Giro created a third creature, but he wasn't like the androids that Jake and Alex fought. He named the creature Cell and for many years he had smaller bugs tracing down the strongest fighters on our planet and taking bits of their cells. With a mixture of Vegeta, my father, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chowsu and even Gohan, this freak who had all of your strengths and abilities hatched. Dr Giro's ultimate revenge on my dad." She said.

"How did you get out of that?" Bulma asked, Mirai Trunks groaned inwardly, Emily was really getting into her "story telling" mood now and he wasn't sure she should be telling them all this.

"Well Dr Giro followed everyone up to the stage where they were about to collect the Dragonballs from Namek. Unknown to Giro though, on that planet, Dad transformed to super saiyan, so already he was underestimating us. Anyway Cell absorbed 17 and became even stronger, held the Cell games and Gohan won." Emily ended quickly, seeing the noted worry on her fiancé's face.

"Hold on, you said Cell absorbed 17 right? So what happened to 18?" Mirai Emily asked, frowning.

"Uh, we can't tell you that." Mirai Trunks muttered.

"How come?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Because, we don't wanna change anything and what happens in our timeline won't happen in yours. Besides, we're hear to celebrate the defeat of the androids not talk about them!" Emily announced, everyone cheered and the party began in full swing again. A while later, Emily went to get some fresh air on a balcony, thinking over the past events.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, Emily spun around to see Mirai Trunks walking up to her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I got a bit carried away back then didn't I?" She laughed, Mirai Trunks smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You did, but you need practice anyway, cause you'll be telling these two all about the battles we've fought." He said.

"I just wanted them to know about him Trunks, if Kame forbid he did show up one day, at least they'll be prepared." She sighed.

"Yeah but telling them how we dealt with Cell wasn't a wise thing Em. I mean they destroyed the androids a whole different way to how both Gohan and myself destroyed our versions. If, like you said, Kame forbid he did show up, yes they'll be prepared but they won't be going through the Cell Games as he doesn't have 17 and 18 to absorb anymore." Mirai Trunks explained.

"Oh yeah. Well I ended it without telling them that much." She laughed.

"You should have told them he absorbed 18 too. That way we could have completely avoided telling them what really happened to her. She was absorbed by Cell too, but was freed when Gohan punched him." He said.

"Well I did avoid it, no one knows." Emily shot back, causing Mirai Trunks to grin.

"So what did happen to 18?" Another voice asked, Mirai Trunks and Emily spun around to see Alex standing there.

"Uh nothing much." Mirai Trunks muttered, this time it was Alex who was grinning at the pair.

"Oh come on, it's not that big a secret is it? I won't tell anyone. Uncle Gohan let her live didn't he?" She asked, Emily looked at her fiancé uncertainly.

"Uh kind of." She replied quietly, Alex suddenly frowned. She was expecting them to laugh and tell her not to be so silly, of course Gohan wouldn't let her live.

"What did she do to convince you guy's?" She asked, she had to know what the big deal was about, Emily sighed, not knowing how to tell her, but Mirai Trunks got there first.

"She and Krillen fell in love and got married. They now have a daughter." He explained.

"What?" Alex yelled, not believing what she heard. How could Krillen settle down with this monster and even helped her create another one?

"Hold it! Don't be mad, 18 turned good when we fought Cell, times were different. Trunks had to get used to it as well. And Marron happens to be a nice little girl." Emily cut in.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Mirai Trunks added, knowing full well there was going to be uproar if this information got out. Remembering the fun he had telling the news to his own mother.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Alex huffed going back inside.

"She definitely takes after you." Mirai Trunks commented, going after her. Emily scowled playfully at him before making her way back in. After a few minutes explaining the importance of keeping certain events to yourselves when time travelling to Alex, Mirai Trunks, when satisfied returned to the party.

Very late the next day the couple where surprised to be presented with Mirai Trunks's time machine, all fixed.

"Thanks!" Mirai Trunks cried, opening it up.

"I wish you guys could stay longer." Trunks replied, smiling at his younger self.

"So do we, but my dad will wanna know why I wanted to learn fusion so we best go before he starts to get worried." Emily sighed.

"Why will I get worried?" Goku asked frowning.

"Because when Emily asks to learn a technique, it means she's jumping into a fight somewhere." Mirai Trunks chimed in causing Emily to lightly punch him on the shoulder.

"I do not jump into fights!" She huffed childishly, but it wasn't Mirai Trunks she had to convince. Saying their last goodbyes, the young couple boarded the time machine then took off.

Arriving back on Mount Potaz a short while later, the pair got out to find a fierce sparring match happening between Goku and Gohan.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted as they jumped out and Mirai Trunks capsuled up the time machine.

"Hey bro, missed me?" Emily asked, grinning, Gohan just chuckled – his little sister was back!

"You kidding me? Almost a whole week of peace and quiet? When does Trunks take you away again?" He teased, Emily growled at his pathetic attempt for a joke, but suddenly smirked – almost triumphantly – as she turned to her fiancé.

"Yeah, when can you take me away again? The break from annoying older brothers was nice." She said loudly, smugly and a little over enthusiastically. Gohan narrowed his eyes at her whilst Mirai Trunks chuckled at the siblings.

"Leave me outta this!" He said, grabbing the capsule off the floor and following the family into the house. They decided to keep the story certain – mainly to avoid having ChiChi going berserk with the idea of Emily and Mirai Trunks having twins - Emily had just told everyone that they had helped the Gohan from that timeline battle the androids.

"So how come you needed to learn fusion then?" Goku asked.

"We thought Gohan might have a shot if he fused with that timelines Trunks. The androids were a lot stronger than ours." Emily stated so convincingly.

"You fused me and Trunks? Wow, what was the fusion like?" Gohan exclaimed, Mirai Trunks looked at Emily, he knew full well she was lying and hoped she knew how could get out of this. Fortunately she did.

"Funnily enough he looked like an adult version of Gotenks. He was called Gohunks though." Emily replied, even more solemnly.

The following morning when Emily woke up, she was surprised to find the bed empty. Changing quickly, she made her way downstairs and was even more surprised to find the house empty. Looking out the sitting room window, she spotted Gohan cleaning his car then pouring herself a coffee, she made her way outside.

"Hey Gohan, where is everyone? The place is deserted." She asked, Gohan smiled at her.

"Mom's gone shopping, dad went to spar with Vegeta and I think he took Goten with him. Trunks, has just gone out, think he went to pick something up at work, not too sure." He replied.

"Oh right, well I might as well try and fix my GR then. I'll be there if anyone wants me." Emily announced, taking a gulp of her coffee and taking off towards the side of her house where she uncapsuled a round building then stepped in. Putting her cup down near the door, she slipped in under the computer and gave a low whistle at the amount of damage under there.

"Wow, he sure did a number on this. Good job dad was around." She mumbled, tinkering around with it, an hour later, Mirai Trunks pulled up, automatically seeing the gravity room.

"Em, are you in there?" He called, getting out the car.

"Yeah, be right out Trunks!" Emily yelled back and that was the last thing he heard from her as the machine exploded…

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn…. If you've seen my front page, then you'll have an idea that the sequel to this is 'Amnesia' but I'm gonna be mean and air Saiyan Birthday next! Thanks for reading!


End file.
